From Far Away
by Jagged Scars
Summary: Harry has lost his reasons to stay in his own world. His magic takes him to a world called Middle Earth. He finds himself in new life and perhaps even a new family. HP/LOTR crossover, will be slash. Adopted from LacuStellar.
1. Goodbye

**Title: From Far Away**

**Author: Jagged Scars**

**Pairing: Pending**

**Status: Work in Progress**

**Rating: M**

**Wanted: beta reader**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings**

**Author's note: I've adopted this story from LacuStellar in case your wondering. Thank you very much LacaStellar for letting me work on this. This may be a bit different for those of you who were following the story before. **

**Summery: Harry has lost his reasons to stay in his own world. His magic takes him to a world called Middle Earth. He finds himself in new life and perhaps even a new family. HP/LOTR crossover, will be slash.**

**

* * *

**

_**Welcome to the first Installment of From Far Away: Goodbye**_

_**

* * *

**_

Death.

It hung in the air like a stifling embrace, tangible as he stood on the blood covered field overlooking the masses of unmoving bodies. The area seemed to titter with magic, swirling in the air like a feather on a breeze. The lone figure stood taking in the glossed over gazes and the final moment expressions. _Was the price worth it? _The battle worn wizard with a lightning bolt scar wondered in the silence. _Would they be happy with the outcome?_ His gaze was empty and void of emotions though big pearl-like tears fell from his eyes. Tears that could heal the most fatal wounds. Tears of a phoenix. For his animagus form was a phoenix. But those tears did not heal his wound, physical or mental, the tears were sucked into the clothing before they reached any flesh wounds.

He looked up at the sky, a fire colored bird soaring high above. _Fawkes. _Harry Potter raised his hand, beckoning the bird to land to his arm. Fawkes let out a sad chirp.

"I cannot stay stay here anymore," the wizard said in a haunted voice. There were too many memories here, too many people gone, too much death and loss. He had won their war and he had lost everything because of it. There was no way he could stay there, not with the memories of people who had been dear to him dogging his every step in what had once been his home. It would drive him insane- to be reminded everyday that there was no one left. No one that loved him nor anyone he loved. They were all gone. He had fulfilled the prophecy, now he just wanted to leave it all behind. Fawks tilted his head as if to say, "Where would you go?"

Harry's eyes were glaze over as if he was in a daze. "Wherever my magic will take me… will you come with me?" The phoenix gave a soft nod with a soothing chirp. Slowly a light grew, filling the cracked spaces of the ruined hall and chasing away the shadows. Gently embracing the pair before dying down like a fading ember and taking them from the face of the Earth.

_Goodbye…_

The Valar- the higher beings of Middle Earth, who also guarded the lands and it's people, watched with mournful eyes as the young wizard tethered on the borderline between their world and his. He was unconscious, but that was expected as he had used tremendous energy to transport both himself and his immortal companion.

"_Wise one, tell us for what reasons have come here?"_ the Valar questioned the immortal bird.

_My charge is hurt, not only physically, but wounds far greater and sadder than any physical wound can ever be_, the higher beings looked each other with saddened eyes.

"_You wish to heal him in our lands,"_ Fawkes nodded his head. _"For such a deep wound would take more than his lifetime will allow him to."_

There was infinite sadness in the eyes of the fiery phoenix, for he loved his wizard charge more than life itself. _Then… if I were to give you compensation, would you be able to help him?_

The Valar looked the immortal bird for a while with pondering eyes, _"We could give your immortality to him, if you are truly willing."_

A determination glinted within coal colored eyes as the answer was given without hesitation. _Yes._ The Valar had decided. Fawkes threw a lingering glance at Harry before his immortal life was taken away, a single thought running through his head as he disappeared…

…_I'm sorry…_

It was like he was floating. Gently swaying just below the surface of the sea, muffling the world and allowing him to relax with the waves. Cold crept upon his skin pressing down on him but he didn't care as he lay there tiredly. He was tired of death, he was tired of fighting, he was tired of loss. He was tired of living. But why was he so tired of all these things? Why was he so wary? There was something his was forgetting, something he was missing. Half heartedly he attempted to head for the light. The light which he knew would hold the answers to all his questions. A moment of struggling. Then he gave in, the heavy feeling from earlier settling in the hollow of his chest. Gradually the cold gave way to a pleasant numbness as he allowed himself to sink deeper into the ocean, drifting further away from the light and warmth of the surface.

Harry awoke slowly. His eyes were heavy, his heart numb as he struggled to sit up. The emerald eyed survivor surveyed the scenery around him, lush green trees and varying hues of plant life, plus a small pond to his left- a forest but not one he recognize nor felt familiar to him. The air felt too different, his magic weaving into the essence that made up the world, a world that felt jarringly different from his own. Where was he? Why was he here? Why did it feel as if something were missing? There were no forth coming answers to his questions as he sat there in the silence.

_Perhaps… _Harry took a deep breath he went deeper into his magic rising up from the ocean to touch upon the surface and break into the light. Tentatively he reached out. Lose. Sorrow. Betrayal. Feelings so achingly familiar it left him breathless, lost, and lonely. Quickly he withdrew from the feeling. He knew he shouldn't, knew he should probably stay to investigate why these feeling bothered him, why there were there, yet still he retreated. The coldness was calming, the ability to numb his emotions left him wary but still he did not persist in any attempts to change his state of mind as he drifted in the ocean's murky depths.

Steadying himself he cautiously began to follow the currents of his magic-the ocean, watching it flow through is body. Nothing was different. Though he noticed there was a little less then he would have liked and that there was a new strand of magic a lighter shade then the rest weaving with the rest. Carefully he touched the new addition. Sunlight. Nature. Timeless. Moonlight.

Harry stared, _what in the world was that?_ He wondered moving away from the strand. He opened his eyes to stare blankly at his hands, trying to sort out his thoughts before freezing as he finally took in his appendage. Those hands were not his.

Straining his body Harry crawled to the pond he had seen earlier and stared at his reflection but the person who looked back at him was not himself. The face was to delicate, the eyes too large, the structure straining with youth.

A child.

That's what looked back at him, a child, maybe four or five years of age. His skin was pale and luminous where there wasn't covered with bruises or wounds. His features were as delicate, which made him seem so easily breakable and his hair fell in glossy sheens of midnight silk. One could even call him effeminate, because he definitely was. The young child would probably stand at 3'6 feet. While Harry had never been tall 3'6 was definitely a midget compared to his previous 5'7. He could find one positive thing though; he no longer had the lightning bolt scar engraved to his forehead. Next thing that young wizard-turned-child noticed was his ears. Small, slightly pointed ears that a muggle could identify. Elves ears.

The emerald eyed child eyed his appearance without much stalk. Weird things kept happening to him. What made being turned into a elf child any different? Harry reasoned as he got up, ignoring the way his injuries strained and his body ached.

He was hurting everywhere and he suspected that he was beginning to have a fever. Nevertheless he walked forwards and away from his landing site. The forest was beautiful, something Harry hadn't seen for a long time. The trees were tall and thick. The grass beneath his feet was corpulent and slightly wet, but not overly so that water would be extracted. The whole affair was beautiful but it nothing to dull the ache in his heart.

There was a sound of metals clashing. A sound that the young elfling recognized as a very familiar one. The emerald eyed child crept closer to it, crouching carefully since he still did hurt all over tugging on his cloak securely to his body, thanking what ever god was out there that the notice-me-not charms were still attached and active. Harry hid in some bushes behind a thick tree and peered from there.

There were miniature troll-like creatures swarming around two tall men. The trolls were uglier than Harry had seen back in his own world and it made him wonder, where exactly was he. The two men had dark and long flowing hair and they also had pointy ears just like Harry now did. The trolls were no match for the elves even if they did outnumber them by quite a few numbers. Harry moved slightly away from the tree so he could watch more closely what was happening.

There was a soft sound of feet moving. Barely even hearable, but Elladan heard it none the less with his sensitive elven ears. He signaled his twin brother Elrohir inconspicuously. The other twin nodded when he too noticed the soft sound. They turned around so quickly that couldn't have been seen with normal human eyes. They saw nothing, but they knew that there was definitely something. Was it hiding in the trees?

Harry startled when they whirled around so suddenly he almost had completely missed it. They had their swords raised and ready to strike. The emerald eyed child backed further away from the pair. He didn't exactly wish to get slain by the twins, even though he could've materialized his sword, he didn't think that he would've stood a chance against them with his current height. He still needed to get used to his new body after all.

They couldn't see anything, yet they still could hear the faint rustling. The twins turned to see a small figure nearly hidden in the brush. The dark material of it's cloak nearly blending in seamlessly with it's surroundings forcing their eyes to look anywhere but directly at it. Had the orcs come up with a new method to conceal themselves from the sight? If so, then they couldn't let this one get away. Not that they would've allowed the orc get away anyway. The pair charged up on the new comer quickly, having their swords pinned to what they assumed would be the creature's neck.

Harry hadn't had any time at all when the twins ran up to him. He didn't expect them to be that fast, so fast even his intensified sight couldn't follow them properly. The edge was cutting to his neck where the swords were pressing and metals had a little bit of blood ooze down.

"Who are you?! Do not move!" the elf to Harry's right-side bellowed. The elfling didn't dare to move even if he hadn't been told to. The other elf reached for his head and grasped the clothing that was covering the child.

The new creature held some amount of intelligence when it stayed still as they had commanded it to. Elrohir could feel the rough unidentified cloth beneath his fingers. He pulled the hood down to reveal the creature beneath it. They gasped in surprise; it was a small, delicate looking child that was revealed to them. Instantly, their swords were removed from the child's neck. Elladan squatted down to look the child in the eye and also to inspect him. Regret filled both of the adult elves when they noticed that they had left two wounds on the neck. Elladan moved his hand in order to wipe away the blood, but the young one withdrew quickly away from him. The sadness was palpable in the twin elves, what had they done…

"We mean you no harm", Elrohir tried to coax the child, but there was a distrustful glint in the young one's eyes.

Harry eyed the older elves calculatingly, he couldn't understand a word what they had said. But he had expected that a little bit since he was in another world. The air was tense with silence. The twins wanted so badly to reach out for the child so they could heal him and help him go home. What was a child doing so deep in the woods anyway? A thought was ignited in Elrohir's mind; perhaps the child didn't understand what they had said. Both of them tried various languages to communicate with the child but he remained unresponsive. They sighed, "That's all the languages anyone could ever learn, young one." Elrohir extended his hand to run it through the child's hair. "Stop!"

Elrohir and Elladan were shocked, the child spoke Sindarin. Had some elf taught the language to the young one? "It is okay _hén_, we won't hurt you," Elrohir murmured soothingly to the emerald eyed boy.

The child was still unresponsive. The twins tilted their head slightly in sadness. Elrohir was shocked second time that night; the child had delicate pointy ears. Ears that definitely belonged to an elf.

"An elfling!" Elladan's eyes widened with utter surprise. An elfling? Surely they would have known if one was missing, not to mention born! The last elfling to born was Legolas of Mirkwood, who has been in an adult status for awhile. If an elfling was born it surely wouldn't have escaped anybody's ears. An elfling's birth would have been celebrated for many months! For elves didn't give birth easily granted for their beauty and immortal life, therefore elves protect their offspring cautiously. To find an elfling wandering in a forest all alone was definitely very worrisome.

"Dear child, where are your parents?" the closest elf to Harry asked him in a language that he understood. _Weird, it's not English yet I can understand it…_ The emerald eyed elfling shook his head slowly, keeping his eyes firmly on the pair. He still offered no further words. The twins sighed again, they seemed to do it quite a lot in a short time that they had spent together.

"I am Elrohirm" the closest elf to Harry said, "and this brother of mine is called Elladan, little one."

Harry darted his eyes between the brothers, but still he offered no further words. He held no illusions of peace between them. The twins threw a glance to each other. No elfling should ever be afraid of their elders, what ever had happened to the child to make him so cautious around his own kind? The young one did look battered, which was extremely alarming already, but they couldn't see the full extent of the elfling's injuries since the cloak was still concealing the child partly. Also his other clothes prevented the brothers from examining the full extent of the damage. Whoever dared to harm an elfling would suffer the rage of all elves.

"We swear we mean you no harm, please, let us go somewhere else to rest rather than here among the dead orcs," Elrohir tried to coax the quiet elfling, but knew it to be a failing endeavor. The trust that could have been had already shattered, with the remainder of the twin wounds on the child's neck. _What had they done?_

Harry pondered on it for awhile, speculating what he could lose. The twins did have swords and they could have easily forced the emerald eyed child to come with them if he did not consent. The young elfling nodded slightly to the twins. Elladan chose to walk in the front so the elfling would follow him. Elrohir decided to be the tail of the small queue. The both of the adults had a small doubt that the child would try to run away from them if given a chance. They didn't want the injured little one to run off and possibly harm himself further or worse be found by orcs. They stopped after a small trek, arriving to a small clearing. Elladan decided to make fire for the emerald eyed child so he wouldn't be cold.

Harry sat on the ground, leaning on a tree behind him. He was so exhausted, the injuries were a hindrance and now he definitely knew that he was beginning to have a fever. It probably would be a high fever too. Elrohir watched the young one with worried eyes, he suspected that regardless of the late hour the elfling's exhaustion wasn't based entirely on it. Elladan sat next to his brother with contemplative look in his eyes. They had to get the little one to their father lord Elrond so he could heal him.

The twins offered Harry some food, which he took it with extreme cautiousness. It truly saddened the twins that an elfling was so wary of them. No elfling had ever been afraid of them before. The young elf had recoiled from any advances that twins had tried to make, he hadn't let them examine him at all. The elfling had proceeded to resist sleep, constantly keeping an eye to the elven pair, eventually though the exhaustion won over and the little one fell into a trance-like state that was associated with elves when they were resting.

It had shocked the twins to their very core how little the elfling trusted them. Certainly, the young one knew that they would have never intentionally harmed him. And in the end they had not even gotten to know what the little on was called.

Elrohir sighed in exasperation and tugged his hair while he lay down on the ground. He drew his eyes to the little one I despair, he wanted nothing to go over and heal him, avenge his injurers but the elfling would surely not allow him to. At the moment what the twins needed was the young one's trust and doing something like that would surely alienate the little one more than he already was.

"I can feel your frustration Ro," Elladan said from beside him.

Elrohir switched his eyes to his twin brother, "How can I not? An elfling is afraid of us! No elfling should be afraid of another elf!" He ran his hand through his hair in exasperation.

Elladan looked contemplative. "Do you suppose that orcs had taken him?" Elrohir looked pained, "For the sakes of Valar, I truly hope not." The issue of orcs was still a sensitive matter to them. After their mother had set sails to Valinor they had hated the orcs from their very core. They hunted them whenever they could, wherever they found them. Although lately that had decreased quite a lot, ever since their father had adopted young Estel, Aragorn, son of Arathorn. The young heir of Isildur that was gifted with long life.

They decided that Elladan would be first to watch them over, so that Elrohir could rest for awhile before waking over. Alert Elladan began his watch, taking up a post that allowed his to watch the most of perimeter. For a time the elf was diligent in his watch that was before his gaze came to rest on the newest addition to their traveling group. His brown eyes taking in the worn clothes and blood stained shirt and various visible cuts on smooth skin. A silver pendent hung loosely around the child's neck catching the moonlight, illuminating an intricate design of a dragon which hummed softly with magic. Vaguely the brother wondered where the small elfling had gotten such an item, making a note to ask about it before continue his observation.

Still even with the dirt, injuries, and blood covered clothes the child was beautiful. Vivid green eyes peeked from heavy lids though clouded with trance and long silky looking hair. The elfling looked innocent in his sleep. Wariness didn't suit the child at all, Elladan decided. He looked so adorable when he was relaxed. Elladan could already tell that when this little one grew up he would be devastatingly beautiful, sought out by many elves, female and male alike.

Harry jerked harshly awake next morning at the same time aggravating his wounds. The sunrays were seeping to the ground from high above, peeking from the leaves of trees. Harry remained laying on the ground just watching the forest wake with unseeing eyes. He had been dreaming last night. Flashes of faceless people and a meridian of spells whirled his mind before reality began to catch up to him. He began recollecting what had happened yesterday. The elves hadn't made more advances towards him after he had gone to sleep. He would have woken up if they did. He slept very lightly after all, a habit left over from war.

Elrohir had been up when Harry had jerked awake. He had watched with worry as the young elf just laid there on the ground with empty eyes. Such eyes didn't belong to someone so young. Elrohir longed to reach over and take the little one in his arms so that he could chase away the troubles that were in his young mind. Even Elladan woke early enough to witness the empty eyes of elfling. The brothers exchanged a look with each other. Elladan reached out to the young one and touched lightly his shoulder. The elfling jolted upright with a gasp. His eyes darted wildly between the twins. Elladan withdrew his hand quickly as not to frighten the young one more.

Harry had been in a daze when suddenly he felt a hand touching his shoulder. He acted out of instincts and his eyes fell on the elven brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, as he recollected. He easily detected worry in their eyes, but nevertheless he still couldn't bring himself to trust them. It could have been all an act after all. Harry tilted his head as a sign to ask what they wanted.

"Would you come with us to our home?" Elladan asked him.

The brothers have been suspecting that the elfling no longer had parents. Otherwise he would have been looked after more carefully. Other elves would take the young one under their wing with open arms, but first he needed to be healed. They watched as the little one thought on it, still holding a distrustful glint in his eyes. Finally they received a slow nod. They blew out a quite sigh of relief. Two horses that obviously belonged to the pair came trotting over. Harry watched the horses with wary glint. They looked so enormous and he wasn't going to deny that they scared him with their size. But regardless of that, Harry still stepped next to the horse. Looking up to the saddle he wondered however he was going to climb up to there. Suddenly he was picked up to his destination, he looked down and saw Elrohir gazing back at him.

Elrohir looked at the small elfling standing next to the horse gazing at the saddle with pondering look. He was so small even for an elfling. Elrohir lifted the little one to the saddle and found himself looking at the amazing green spheres. Those eyes held an unreadable look. Elrohir almost shuddered; it felt like those eyes could pierce you and see your bare soul. The elfling shifted his eyes away from Elrohir as Elladan climbed behind him. Elrohir lifted himself to his own horse. He realized something; the little one's eyes were far more aged than they should be. What ever had the elfling seen and experienced to force him to grow so mature? His eyes were almost those of an elite warrior; a warrior that had seen too much.

Harry held himself quite rigid while they rode. He couldn't help it, he couldn't relax no matter what. They had travelled probably for a few hours already. The twins tried from now and then to have a conversation with him, but he offered no answer. If the older elves hadn't much earlier heard one single word from Harry's mouth, they would have thought that the little one was mute and so unable to respond. The ride was exhausting to Harry. His open wounds and bruises and other possible injuries didn't exactly agree with the pouncing ride and they were going on a quite speed. They couldn't have been riding more than three hours before elfling passed out.

The little one almost scared the life out of Elladan when he slumped to him. They stopped immediately and they saw that elfling's eyes weren't even open. Elrohir reached out his hand to feel the forehead

"He has a fever, quite a high one too." This had them very worried. It was very fatal for elflings to get sick because they didn't have the same immune system that adult elves had. For an elfling to endure all this, it must have been painful. They had to immediately bring the young child to their father as soon as possible.

During their voyage the little one was unconscious or half delusive. Although the twins had kept him sedated with herbs that they found along the way as to ease his possible discomfort. They had arrived to Rivendell on fourth day. It was a little bit saddening that the elfling wasn't awake to witness the beauty of the elven city. Elladan had wrapped a blanket around the young one to conceal him from curious looks from other elves. Given the nature of the little elfling Elladan and Elrohir assumed that he wouldn't have appreciated the intrusive looks. Also they could move more easily if no one witnessed the injured elfling. They would be enraged once they learned of the elfling's state.

The twins swept swiftly inside the castle. They were greeted by a blond and muscular elf, Glorfindel. He threw them a surprised look, "Back so soon, you hooligans? What are you carrying with you?"

They didn't stop as they replied so Glorfindel had to turn around and follow them, "We need to see father immediately, where is he?!"

Glorfindel frowned with slight worry, "He's in the library. But why are you two so eager to find him?"

It was Elrohir that answered with a quiet voice to his question, "We found an elfling wandering deep in a forest."

The blond was momentarily shocked to stillness before he caught up with the twins again and threw a frown to the precious bundle, "You're looking for lord Elrond, because the little one is injured." It was not a question. He was enraged. Who ever had dared to touch the elfling in such a way?! It was unforgivable. He wanted to avenge the little one.

They burst in to empty library expect for the lord of Rivendell. Said lord lifted his head from the book in his hands too look at what had disturbed the peace in the library. If he was surprised to see his sons and Glorfindel bursting inside with no dignity he certainly did not show it, he merely raised one of his eyebrows. "Not that I am not happy to see you back so soon again, but for what reasons have you come in so urgently?" His voice was hinted with sarcasm.

Glorfindel strode quickly to him and explained everything. Lord Elrond raised his eyes to the mass of blanket that Elladan was holding. They swiftly walked to an empty room that was away from curious eyes of other elves. It was an elegant room with large windows so you could see outside with ease. Elladan had stripped the blanket away and laid the child to a bed occupying the room.

"What is the extent of the elflings injuries? And what is his name?" lord Elrond inquired as he walked closer to the bed.

The twins glanced at each other. "We're not certain… the little one didn't allow us to approach him close enough, we also don't know his name since he didn't speak to us at all," Elrohir offered.

Elrond threw them a look, "An elfling was distrustful of you? Why ever would that be?"

"It might have had something to do with the fact that we had pinned our swords to his neck," Elladan babbled. Both Glorfindel and Elrond had a disappointed look in their eyes. The twins lowered their eyes to ground in shame.

Elrond had shed the elflings clothes, the sight that was greeting them was horrible. Glorfindel had his eyes wide as saucers, "Who could ever do this to a child?!" The twins raised their head to look at the damage. It truly was horrible, there was long cut from the elfling's shoulder to his other side of chest. His luminous skin was marred bruises in various staged of healing. The elfling was worriedly thin as well.

Elrond held a grave look, "This healing will probably take quite awhile. Why do you two not go and greet Estel, he has been missing the two of you." The twins nodded, still slightly in shock of the extent of the injuries. If they ever found who did this to the little one those creatures were going to pay.

Glorfindel remained with Elrond. He watched intently as the lord of Rivendell worked with the young elfling. He was not about to go away before the little one opened his eyes and even then possibly not. "You do not need to stand there. You might as well sit if you intended to stay which I suspect that you do," Elrond called him without turning around, working furiously with the wounds.

Glorfindel sighed but nevertheless he sat next to the bed, opposite of Elrond. "It is strange that a birth of an elfling had escaped from our ears," Glorfindel muttered.

"Yes, it truly is odd. A birth of an elfling would have been celebrated for months. Everyone would have heard of it. Everyone would have guarded the little one more carefully than he obviously has been", Elrond answered as he continued his healing process. _Where did you come from, little one?_

"Dan! Ro!" a child's voice was carried to the ears of the twins. They perked up slightly as they saw a boy, who looked to be 6 years old, run towards them with open arms. "Welcome home brothers!"

The twins hugged their adopted little brother, "How's our midget brother?"

Aragorn threw them a dirty look, "Don't call me a midget!" The older ones chuckled quietly as they gave him a squeeze before letting go.

"I saw you two earlier but you ran away so fast I couldn't keep up. What were you holding Dan?" Aragorn asked with a curious look from his brother Elladan.

The sorrow came back to their eyes. They took Aragorn to somewhere quiet and not so open place before they told him what had happened during their journey. Now even Aragorn held a sorrowful look, he knew how much the elves treasure their young. Even though he wasn't an elf he was treated as preciously as any elfling. "May I see him?"

The twins shook their head. Aragorn's face fell. "Not now we mean! As soon as the little one is better, then you can go and see him!" Elrohir hastened to say. Aragorn perked up, he hoped that the elfling was going to get better soon. Then they could get to know each other.

**A/N: I'll be posting as I finish chapters. I am not sure how long each update is going to take, but I'll try for every two weeks.**

**Please Review.**

**-J. Scars**


	2. Rivendell

**Title: From Far Away**

**Author: Jagged Scars**

**Pairing: Pending**

**Status: Work in Progress**

**Rating: M**

**Wanted: beta reader**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings**

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay, I was sick for most of last week and couldn't work.**

**Summery: Harry has lost his reasons to stay in his own world. His magic takes him to a world called Middle Earth. He finds himself in new life and perhaps even a new family. HP/LOTR crossover, will be slash.**

**

* * *

**

_**Welcome to the second Installment of From Far Away: Rivendell**_

_**

* * *

**_

_He was at the bottom of the ocean looking up beyond the surface, lethargically drifting through the murky water. Wisps of color swirled beyond the void, lazily curling like smoke while slowly building in mass and intensity. A low buzz began to rise in the silence like an undercurrent to an on coming storm as the colors weaved themselves into intricate patterns creating ghostly specters. Slowly, an image began to form gaining a vague sort of clarity before pausing in it's incompletion- a deathly stillness to the chaos as the world around his came into focus. _

_Death._

_There was no way he could get use to it. The dominate smell of copper and rot or the blood covered ground. The dull glazed over eyes or the mourning souls that always accompanied the sight, wailing into the night as they begged for another shot at living. Dull green eyes took in the scene, ignoring the way the winds seemed to whispered words of carnage and end into his ears as he swept over the battle ravaged town with a wicked sword clutched tightly in his hand. _

_Bodies littered the streets, limbs were scattered everywhere, and the winds carried the disgusting scent of burnt flesh. Spells were flung through the air almost carelessly as he felt himself bobbed and weaved through the chaos, firing curses of his own. Wizards and witches fell, no one pausing in their stride as their target was meet or lost in the fight, leaving a stream less chain of magic to light the night._

_Faces merged and sounds meshed becoming a indistinctive haze to his mind as he searched for only one person on the field. A flash of blond. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, blood pounded in his ears as muscle slid over muscle in a graceful dance of blades and magic as he fought his way to his comrade's side. A vague feeling of desperation set in the pit of his stomach as he strove forward. _

_Slowly, he gained ground towards the other fighter, steadily driving the opposing forces back as he moved alone with the Light. Deftly, Harry flickered his sword catching his enemy at the shoulder before cleanly lobbing the head off without much thought. _

_War was dirty. War was Death. War was End. War was beginning. But most of all war was without mercy or honor. In the battle field it was kill or be killed and those who were honorable died before they even stood a chance to defend themselves. The emerald eyed teen sent a curse off to incapacitate another enemy, rolling out of the way of a spell flying his way while moving to down another opponent. _

_Finally an order to retreat was given to the other side. A feeling of dread crept through him even as he watch the battlefield clear. His eyes sought out the blond once more. Desperation raced through him, though he could not make his body move the way he wished. He did not want to find the blond, still his eyes searched. He did not want to see what was going to happen. _

_Another sweep of the ground located his companion at the edge of the Forest. Harry's eyes darted searchingly over the counterpart, he seemed to be unhurt. The green eyed teen raised his hand to caress his cheek, he had to tilt his head in order to look into blonde's eyes. _

"_I'm fine Harry, don't worry," the taller male answered as he ran his hand in Harry's soft bird's nest. Harry smiled and leaned on his tiptoes and the taller man leaned down to meet him halfway._

_Neither of them noticed that there was still one opponent that had not retreated. With a flash of green light the blonde slumped into his green eyed lover. A look of surprise was present in the blonde's eyes but he struggled to say before all light fled from his eyes, "I love you…" _

_A cruel laughter was followed with this and Harry raised his head just in time to witness the man apparate away. Harry collapsed to the ground with his beloved's face cradled in his arms. Fat tears were falling from Harry's eyes as he gazed his lover's vacant eyes. Eyes that normally reminded him of clear ice were now glazed over with a thin white sheet of snow. Harry sobbed before releasing a heart wrenching wail. _

Harry awoke with a start. His heart beating almost painfully in his chest and his pulse racing though his veins, pounding loudly in his ears drowning out nearly all the sounds in the room while a stream of clear pearl like tears trailed down his cheeks. A thin sheen of sweat covered his body, cooling his skin and sending goose bumps up his arm as he fought to take in air for his burning lungs. Remnants of dreamed flashed behind his eyelid, emotions swirled in his chest and breathing was all the raven haired child could do to calm himself as he curled into a tight ball unconsciously grabbing the pendent still hanging on his neck. _Why did it hurt so much to see the blond die? Why was he crying? Why did it feel like he should have known the blond's name?_

A cool breeze filtered through the room, playing across his already chilled skin. Harry shivered curling more thoroughly into the blankets before freezing.

He didn't remember falling asleep on a bed.

Immediately emerald eyes snapped open falling onto a blond who nearly flinched under his scrutiny before sitting up. Mortified Harry jolted into a sitting position, warily eyeing the newcomer. _Who was this?_

Glorfindel had been in a light trance when he heard gasping from the elfling. He watched the little one, not interfering just in case it would alarm him. He watched the child curl into himself as if to protect himself from the world. Then watched as the boy calmed himself with the help of the pendent before freezing up. Glorfindel was just about to open his mouth when the little one turned his head. Glorfindel found himself being inspected with emerald eyes so intense, he felt very naked in front of them.

As if the eyes tore any defenses, any coverings you might have had and your bare soul was laid out with all secrets, ugly or not included. If Glorfindel hadn't lived for so long, he would have shuddered, whether it was in fear or some other emotion he did not know. The little one's eyes held no warmth only cold calculation. Glorfindel had never witnessed such eyes on an elfling. Only warriors, experienced at that, held those kinds of eyes. No elflings should have those.

"Good morning, little one. Do not fear, Elladan and Elrohir brought you to Rivendell. You are safe now," Glorfindel told the emerald eyed child.

Harry inspected Glorfindel with cautiousness. He would have loved to read the elf's mind, but he didn't know how they would react to it so he decided against it. Who knew if they had natural barriers or not. Right now Harry did not want to make himself stand out more than he already did. He sat up gingerly. He didn't hurt anymore! With quick scan Harry noticed that he was completely healed. He suspected that healers in Rivendell had done it, for what reasons he did not know.

He raised his eyes to look at the blonde elf. There was a momentary pause of silence. The blonde fidgeted ever so slightly Harry almost missed it. "I am called Glorfindel, little one. What is your name?" Harry thought for it a while. There really was not anything harmful in telling his name, but Harry thought that his human name no longer sufficed. He was after all in a totally new world and a different creature, although he still sensed that he could do magic. Harry thought to the moments when he had transported here. He had a very vague image of space and stars before he was rendered unconscious.

Glorfindel sat patiently as he looked at the small elfling. He really was very small for an elf. Glorfindel could even now tell that the little one would not grow to be a tall elf. Although that would be quite advantageous to other male elves that would chase after him, when he grew up. Glorfindel almost chuckled. Everyone could see that this small elfling would grow to be beautiful, he was already that now. The elfling possessed beauty that even the royal elves could not compare with it. No elf did in fact.

Glorfindel inspected the little one more closely; the elfling perhaps was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Which was saying much since Glorfindel had lived quite a long life. He had never witness this type of beauty; it was dangerous sort. He couldn't understand why, but that was the only way to describe it. Perhaps it had something to do with the elfling's mature nature. Glorfindel fixated on the elfling hair, it was down to his back, almost to his waist. He so longed to reach out and run his hand in it to confirm did it really feel like flowing water like it looked.

"Elenion."

Glorfindel was aroused from his thoughts suddenly by a soft, melodic and barely audible voice. His eyes grew wide as he looked at the elfling. _Elenion? A star?_ Glorfindel pondered. It was a beautiful name, at least he thought it was the elfling's name…

Glorfindel smiled a brilliant smile, "Elenion then, you must be hungry little one. Come and let us get you fed." He stood up from his long spent chair.

Elenion gazed at Glorfindel and then to his state of clothes. He wore nothing but pants. Glorfindel almost blushed when he noticed how absentminded he had been. But then again sitting three days straight did not exactly help to clear his mind. He quickly rummaged the closet in the room and found suitable clothes for the little elfling. He waited outside the room so Elenion would have some privacy. Even though he was still a child, Glorfindel suspected that Elenion would have minded his presence.

Elenion looked at the door for awhile before he shifted his eyes to the clothes that had been handed to him. He rubbed his fingers in the material. It almost felt like his Invisibility Cloak, only rougher. He put them on quickly and opened the door. Elenion found Glorfindel leaning to the wall right next to the door. The blonde's blue gray eyes shifted down to look at him.

"Come along then, little one", Glorfindel said as he held out one of his hands. Elenion gazed at the hand speculatively. Glorfindel saw the look, he was saddened that an elfling didn't trust him. All elflings before had loved him. He bended his fingers instead, as a sign to follow him. Glorfindel watched from the corner of his eyes, making sure that the elfling was following him. Glorfindel led the young one to lord Elrond and his sons. It was fortunate that the elfling woke up when they decided to eat. It wouldn't be so awkward when they would coax the elfling to speak.

Elladan and Elrohir rose up to their feet when they noticed with who Glorfindel had come with. Aragorn looked curiously at the small elf. The elfling was so small! Even his height topped the elfling's. And he was a human after all. Elves were known for their envied height. Lord Elrond threw his twin sons a commanding look, one that indicated for them to sit down. Elrond rose to his feet when the pair approached. He gazed down at the elfling and was relieved to see that he no longer bore any physical injuries. Mental ones on the other hand, Elrond had no idea.

"Hello little one," Elrond said softly as not to agitate the young elfling.

Elenion gazed at the tall dark elf. He seemed to hold the authority here. He could not detect any maliciousness or any intent to do harm to him. Elenion gave a small tentative nod, other than that he did nothing. Glorfindel gave a small push to his back as to indicate for him to sit down to the table.

"What is your name, little one?" Elrond asked as Elenion was seated next to Aragorn with space between them by at least a foot or half.

The young elfling looked Elrond in the eye with calculation before he answered, "Elenion." he spoke with a soft voice. Aragorn had difficulties in hearing it since he did not posses the sensitive hearing of the elves. Elladan's and Elrohir's eyes lit up as they finally learned the little one's name and Glorfindel smiled now that he knew he had been correct in his assumptions while he stacked Elenion's plate up with all kinds of fruits that had been laid down on the table.

"Elenion, allow me to introduce you to my sons. Right next to you is my adopted son Estel or Aragorn if you wish to call him. He is not an elf, but he has been gifted with long life thanks to his bloodline. Across from you I believe you already know them by name," Elrond said conversationally, he tried to make the elfling interact with them.

Elenion turned his head to look at the other child in the room. He had dark brown hair like his adopted family had. He was taller than Elenion. Which of course irritated Elenion slightly; no matter whatever he was, he was always so damn small. Aragorn smiled at the elfling, he seemed to be so shy and so adorable. He watched from the corner of his eyes as Elenion ate. He was so fascinating to look at; Aragorn had never witnessed so beautiful elf before. Not even lady Galadriel was so beautiful.

Although Elenion stayed quiet during the whole event, it did not discourage the twins or Aragorn to speak nonstop. The elfling merely listened with one ear and ate the fruits slowly as he intently watched the other occupants. After they had eaten Aragorn decided to drag Elenion outside, "Come! Dan and Ro have been teaching me how to use a sword, let me show you!"

Surprised that Aragorn was so forward with him, he did not resist or recoil when Aragorn took his hand. "Come on Dan, Ro! Come with us, so I can show Elenion," Aragorn shouted as he swiftly dragged the elfling through the doors.

Others looked on it in amusement. They followed in more patient paces. They were pleased that the elfling didn't seem to be offended or intimidated by Estel. Perhaps the elfling was alarmed with their height. They arrived to a open spaced area. There were no other elves there which was perfect because Elenion would probably be uncomfortable with it.

Aragorn made the little elfling sit on a bench-like stone as he skipped further away. It was Elrohir that stepped to Aragorn while the others walked to where the elfling was sitting. The elfling looked like a doll compared to other three elves that were standing near him. They all watched as Aragorn drew a sword to practice-fight with Elrohir.

Elenion watched it with calculating glance. Aragorn wasn't a bad swordsman, Elenion could see that one day he would be a master of sword. Elrohir clearly was one already. If Harry had his previous height he could have handled him easily, but with his current 3'6 he would probably have some difficulties. But without actually experimenting how he would fare with the elf, he would not be able to be sure.

The other three elves watched with pride as they saw how good their little Estel had become. They quickly glimpsed at the elfling's reaction; whether he was looking pain because there was a battle, serious or no, or whether he just followed how things were turning up. It startled them again to see the look that was becoming a very familiar one on the elfling's face; calculation. As if the child was measuring up an enemy; whether he should retreat or go forwards to defeat it. Lord Elrond shared a look with the other two.

They couldn't force the child to tell them whatever had happened to him, but they will be there if the child ever decided to tell them. With a war cry Aragorn tackled his elder brother. They both fell down with laughter.

"You little hooligan!" Elrohir cried as he tickled his little brother.

The older elves merely smiled an amused smile while the other twin laughed quietly. Elenion blinked. He hadn't exactly expected that kind of ending, it was amusing. He smiled. It was nice and it felt unusual to him to feel this way. When was the last time he had been amused?

Elrohir and Aragorn came to them but by then the smile was long gone, "Would you like to try, little one?" Elrohir asked the elfling.

Elenion blinked twice and before he could answer, Aragorn had opened his mouth and loudly said, "Ro! You can't let him handle a sword! He must be protected by all means!"

Aragorn had his hands on his hips with eyes narrowed to slits. No way was Elenion going to handle a sword! He was so small not to mention so delicate! Aragorn felt a protective urge rise in him as he looked at the small child as if he was his little brother.

Elenion had slightly wider eyes than normally he did. He definitely did not need a six-year-old kid to protect him. Although it warmed Elenion to know that the other child felt that way. The older males merely raised their eyebrows in amusement and there was a smile teasing their lips.

"Yes, yes dear Estel. But regardless of that, someday Elenion will have to learn how to use a sword or bow. It is better if one starts to learn at young age," Elladan said to his little brother with a teasing smile. Aragorn merely gave them a small pout in answer.

Elenion supposed he would eventually have to do it, but now was not the time. Even if he did feel indignant to the fact Aragorn thought he must be _protected by all mean_. He did not know these people. Did not know their intentions and therefore would not be giving anything away until both these things were ratified. Silently, Elenion watched the group argue over what if he was to fight or not, not voicing his decision even as he resolved not to spar should they force him. The group continued on for a few minutes before Aragorn won out after pointing out that Elenion had just recover from injury and should not strain himself.

It had been two weeks now and the elfling still hadn't spoken to them.

Lord Elrond sat in his rooms. He had contacted his mother-in-law, lady Galadriel. Even she had not known about the little elfling. With further investigations it was revealed to them that no one did. The elves in Rivendell had all come to love the little elfling, but no one knew of him before. There were no elves coming to claim him, which also meant that his parents were probably dead. It had been quite awhile and Elrond had decided what to do with the little precious one.

Lord Elrond found them shooting arrows. In two weeks, the little elf had learned to use the bow extremely well. He could probably even rival the best archers among the elves. It was a little bit strange how the elfling learned the new things like a dry sponge soaking up water. It was yet another mystery in the elfling. It distressed the other elves that the elfling was still so closed up to them. Although he no longer gave those calculating looks and his eyes were still wary of everything, and the elfling still did not speak to them. It frustrated the other elves greatly. The twins, Aragorn and Elenion stopped their activity as they saw Elrond approach.

"Hello Father", the other three chorused. Elenion gave him a deep nod or a small bow.

Elrond gazed at the small elfling before he bended downwards, his eyes on the same level with the elfling, "Elenion. Would you consent if I adopted you?" It certainly was blunt. But Elrond decided that being blunt with the little one was a best kind of approach.

Elenion stared, then blinked. And blinked again. Even his mouth opened slightly and closed again, he repeated the motion again in surprise. He looked deep into Elrond's eyes, holding his gaze.

Elrond met the elfling's gaze unwaveringly. He noticed it the second time he had met the elfling. The green pools truly were unmatched and too mature for someone as young as the elfling. Finally Elenion simply nodded his acceptance, after all he didn't know what would become of him should he refused and Elrond and the rest were people he somewhat knew.

Elrond's smile was absolutely blinding. He slowly stretched his arms out to enclose the small child. He did it slowly so that the elfling had plenty of time to withdraw if he felt so. Elrond was beyond happy, he nuzzled Elenion's head with his cheek and ran his hand through the silky hair, ignoring the way the child stiffened with the contact and resolving to fix the reaction in the near future.

Lady Galadriel was speaking softly with his husband Celeborn. They had a visit to do. A new grandson to meet. Even Arwen was packing, she couldn't wait to see her Father again. It had been so long. It still pained her that Celebrían, her mother, had decided to set sails to Valinor. But now Arwen felt well enough to at least visit Rivendell. Perhaps not to stay there, but she definitely longed to visit her Father, brothers and a new little brother. Arwen had yet to meet Estel, Isildur's heir, but perhaps now she will get a chance to meet him as well.

They left with a big parade. Everyone were excited to meet the elfling. It wouldn't be a surprise if they were not the only ones visiting Rivendell. A word had gotten out about the elfling that had come out of nowhere. He was currently adopted by lord Elrond of Rivendell. Yes, it wouldn't be a surprise if more elves were to come and visit Rivendell in few following days.

Lady Galadriel was especially curious. Since she could read the minds of other people, she longed to see the elfling and discover whatever had happened to the little one. If she figured out who were the attackers, all elves of different realms would surely set their warriors out and seek the culprits. Although it certainly was an invasion to other person's privacy, lady Galadriel did not think it such. She has been doing it for a long time after all. Usually without other person's consent too.

Elenion was sitting beside the window in his room. He was gazing outside with unseeing eyes. He pondered on what had happened to him. It was not really bad that he was now adopted by lord Elrond. _Father_. Although he had not exactly called him that yet. He needed more time, before he would be able to call someone with that title. He had never had anyone to really address that. It would probably take a lot of time before he'd utter that word.

The twins were delighted that he was now their little brother. Or little doll as they liked to call him that. It brought a small smile to Elenion's face when he thought of the twins. They resembled in many ways the other twins he had once known. It was actually very nice to have a family. And then there was Aragorn, he was cute. Since Elenion had previously been a mortal, his maturity came faster than it would come to an elf. Therefore he could not really view Aragorn as an older brother. Aragorn would mature and grow faster than he, even if he was gifted with long life. Perhaps somewhere in the future he would be able to view Aragorn as an older brother, but not now.

It was peaceful and happy here. But even so Elenion could not bring himself to enjoy fully of it. He never could nowadays, the feeling of loss seemed to cling to him though he could not understand why_._ Elenion closed his eyes. For awhile now the world had been so grey and washed out in his eyes, more so in the other world then here. Nothing held true joy. Here it had become slightly better, but it was far from perfect. He would never live fully again, not without… without, who he wondered in frustration. That was mostly the reason why he was so quiet, pondering on what he was missing. Yet knowing he would not like the answer.

Memories of his time before this world were blurry at best. He could remember the battles, the cause, the death and suffering. He could remember the desperation, the loss and betrayal. He could even remember the feelings of love and completion. But for all the world he could not remember the faces and names, could not recall the people in his dreams. What was his relationship to these people past comrades in arms? Who were they to him? And what was he to them?

Elenion gazed at the exit or entrance to Rivendell. Awhile ago Elladan and Aragorn had gone out. They were going for a small trip in human world. Aragorn needed to learn how things were with humans, so Elladan decided to take him to their town and cities. Aragorn had decided that when he grew up, he would be a ranger.

Suddenly there were lots of people in Elenion's sight. He recognized them to be elves. 'So many… I wonder what's going on', Elenion observed them high above from his room.

Suddenly he found himself being stared by blue eyes of a lady dressed in white. Her hair was a long flowing mass of blond tresses. He felt a presence in his mind. His eyes widened, he hadn't expected that someone knew Legilimency in this world. But he didn't panic; after all he had a fortress defending his mind. A fortress he had long completed and that white lady would not be the first person to breach his walls.

He saw that the lady's eyes grew wide with surprise, when she finally understood that she had no way in to Elenion's mind. It seemed like that had never been a problem to her. Elenion understood then that elves were more vulnerable than he had first though. 'Mind can be your greatest ally or your greatest foe if you do not protect it', he had learned that hard way. He shifted his eyes away from the parade.

There was a knock to his door. "Doll?" Elenion threw a scowl at the door, instantly knowing who it was, "there are some guests that Father wishes for you to meet."

Elenion went to the door and opened it to reveal his adopted older brother, Elrohir. The older elf grinned at him before he picked his little elf brother up from the waist and settled him around his hip causing the little elfling to glare darkly. Elrohir merely grinned in response. Elenion sighed in defeat and made himself more comfortable.

They arrived to a spacious room. There were only three people. One that Elenion recognized as Arwen from the descriptions that others had give him. She was standing next to Elrond. Even Glorfindel was present. There was also a very fair male elf right next to Arwen and next to him was a lady dressed in white. Not just any lady in fact. The lady who had tried to invade Elenion's mind. Elenion held his intense gaze to the fair lady. He was set down to his feet when they stopped right in front them.

It was there again; the feeling of being searched and another person's presence. Even the decrease of distance between them did not help the invading presence to breach his impenetrable walls around his mind. There was a puzzled look in the lady's eyes, but before she could try anything else Elenion spoke for the first time since arrive. His soft chilling tone easily carrying through the room freezing everyone in place.

"_Get out of my mind_."

**A/N: My brain has turned to mush with this story (though I do love working on it) so if anyone notices errors please tell me so I can correct them. Thanks**

**J. Scars**

**8.14.2009 **


	3. History of the Ring

**Title: From Far Away**

**Author: Jagged Scars**

**Pairing: Pending**

**Status: Work in Progress**

**Rating: M**

**Wanted: beta reader**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings**

**Summery: Harry has lost his reasons to stay in his own world. His magic takes him to a world called Middle Earth. He finds himself in new life and perhaps even a new family. HP/LOTR crossover, will be slash.**

**

* * *

**

_**Welcome to the third Installment of From Far Away: History of the Ring**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Get out of my mind."

The temperature dropped and the room froze as all attention was turned to Elenion. The whispered words echoed through out the hall, soft and smooth yet edged with anger. Cold calculating emerald eyes glared harshly at Galadriel, who flinched back in face of the severity. Other occupants in the room threw a disapproving look at the lady of Light. Her husband, lord Celeborn, sighed unnoticeably. It wasn't unknown to others that Galadriel tended to disregard the privacy of other people. Most do not even notice it that their mind is being violated, but some had the rare ability to sense it or even shield the searching look of lady Galadriel. This seemed to hold true with little Elenion.

Elrohir couldn't help but flinch when he saw the little one's eyes. They were so cold. They had never witnessed such cold eyes on him before. There had been suspicion and calculation, but never had they seen such coldness. Even Elrond almost flinched alongside with his son when he took a notice with the little one's eyes.

Galadriel looked sorrowful. She had not meant to cause such a change in the elfling. She felt ashamed, it was true that she tended to bee too nosy and in return she violated the privacy of others. She stepped in front of Elenion and kneeled on the same eye level with him. She almost withdrew with fear as she saw his eyes. They were much scarier up close. She gathered herself. She was after all the lady Galadriel; she would not be a coward.

"Forgive me little one, I…" Galadriel paused a moment floundering for words, "I…" she tried again, "I sometimes get a bit nosy. I did not mean any harm." The Lady tried to explain.

Others were stunned. Never had they seen nor heard Galadriel anything but tranquil. Galadriel waited for the little one's answer, she would not move before she got it. They looked at Elenion with their breaths held up.

But Elenion never offered words, only a sharp nod was given. Lady Galadriel was a little disappointed, but she supposed that she earned the cold treatment from the elfling. Although she did not know it yet that others had been treated similar way when he first arrived to Rivendell. Elrohir, Elrond, and Glorfindel glared slightly at Galadriel watching as she took her place beside Celeborn, it had taken them months to stop Elenion from looking upon everything in suspicion if this brought their progress back…

Arwen stepped forward instead, she also bended down to same eye level with Elenion. Her eyes were soft with tender emotion. Elenion was adorable. She could not believe her luck. To be blessed with such a cute brother certainly was almost a crime. Although she supposed that to compensate it she had two brute brothers who were not so cute at all. She opened her arms slowly to embrace her new little brother. She had been advised earlier to do everything slowly with Elenion if she intended to touch him. She was rewarded with a light hug from Elenion.

It had been rather a stressing meeting and Elenion did not exactly wish another visit soon from his adopted grandmother. Quietly he watched the grown ups converse with each other hidden in the shadows of the balcony over looking the gardens. He did not want to interact with the visiting elves, instead he opted for hiding and watching, only interacting sparingly with Arwin before he disappearing from the assembly.

The people of Lothorien had gone back to their realm next morning. Since the Lord and Lady were visiting with them they could not be gone for a long period of time. Although Elenion had come to like his new sister, there was just too much touching and hugging. It tired Elenion since it had been awhile since he last time had socialized and it was downright exhausting.

In the end Arwen did not get to see her other adopted brother, but perhaps next time when she comes for a visit. It had been just five days since Elladan and Aragorn had left for the human realms. Although Elenion hated to admit it, he did miss a little bit both of his brothers. It had been rather quiet without the other duo of their brotherly group. He especially missed Aragorn.

Elenion was once again sitting beside his window and gazing down from his spot. It seemed like the window of Elenion's room was fast becoming his favorite spot to spend some quiet time. He looked at the entrance with a little bit of a sad look. His thought were straying to his youngest older brother

_I wonder what he is doing right now_, Elenion thought before he his trail of thoughts were cut with a terrible sight.

They had encountered some orcs on their trip. It had been unsuspected since they had chosen the safest road possible. There had been so many orcs and Estel had not been able to be a lot of help even though he had gotten a few orcs himself. Elladan had struggled and it had been rewarded with a victory. But it was with a price- Estel had gotten a fatal wound. Elladan had of course immediately tried to heal him, but the orc's sword had had something that was unfamiliar to Elladan. At best he could only keep, what Elladan assumed, the poison from spreading further in Estel.

The elf had ridden as fast as he could with Estel back to Rivendell. It had been tedious since Elladan had to make sure that the rocking motion from the horse did not help the poison to spread unexpectedly. They had arrived back to home on fifth day of their failed trip. Estel had not even gotten see any human towns nor cities.

Elladan dismounted his horse quickly with Estel in his arms. He rushed to find his Father. Somehow this situation seemed very familiar. He didn't have to search long, if at all, when he met his Father, brother and Glorfindel walking in the same corridor as him.

"Elladan! Whatever has happened to you?!" Elrond exclaimed in distress when he saw Estel's condition, although the poison did not necessarily spread further it didn't mean that the wound would not bleed. It was not much that Estel lost and it did not bleed all the time, but it could still be fatal in long period of time.

"Quickly, we must get him to his room," Elrond urged while he paced swiftly.

"What happened?" the question was repeated again.

As Elladan explained they practically flew to Estel's room, which was right down the corridor from Estel's room. No one noticed that the door was open and there were a pair of glowing green eyes looking them as they went inside Estel's room.

Elenion gazed quietly from his room when he had heard the adults come. The sight that met his eyes was even more terrible up so close. Elenion closed his eyes to calm himself. It hadn't really been a long time since he came here, but it still was a little bit of shock to see that sight. Since he came to Middle Earth, it had been so peaceful. It was a bucket of icy water thrown to Elenion's face when he remembered that there could probably be never peace, true peace. Although it was peaceful here, Elenion recognized it that it wasn't permanent. It was like there was a flowing undercurrent of violence beneath the calm and tranquil sea. Someday that undercurrent would rise and make the calm sea rage.

Elenion crept outside from his room and walked ever so softly to Aragorn's. He did not go inside, merely stayed outside and listened through the door what was happening at the other side.

"The wound is odd. I have never seen like this before… have the orc's come up with a new kind of poison?" Elrond's deep baritone carried to the other side faintly.

"I do not know, but I remember that their swords were blacker than before. But it looked more like it had been licked with wrong kind of fire while forging them. Perhaps they were merely hasty to complete them, not trying to come up with a new killing method," it was Elladan's voice that Harry recognized as the second voice that he heard.

"Perhaps, but in the end that knowledge is not so important if it does not tell us how to heal Estel," the lord's voice echoed out.

Elenion had a worried look in his face. Should he reveal to them, that he could heal Aragorn as easily as crying? With his phoenix form, he could summon the healing tears, but then it would be more questions, questions that Elenion didn't feel quite ready to answer. But would his discomfort of being questioned be worth Aragorn's possible death?

No, he would not sacrifice Aragorn for his own convenience. His conscience would not allow it and his heart would never forgive him. He would at least observe if Elrond could not heal Aragorn, then he would step up and do it himself. Elenion steeled himself and went inside his older brother's room. Technically Aragorn wasn't really his older brother, seeing that he had seen twenty summers and Aragorn merely eighteen or so. But since Elenion aged slower than Aragorn he was the youngest. He would have to see at least hundred summers before he would attain the status of an adult, whereas Aragorn probably didn't need more than fifty or so.

The bed was surrounded by four adult elves. They were all wearing a same worried look in their faces. They did not notice it when Elenion slipped inside the room, their thought were too preoccupied with Estel. He did not look any better even after the blood had been wiped away from the body. The wound on his chest was horrible enough even without the blood. The wound was blackened on its brims and the open wound displayed the raw flesh. It was sickening, but not so unfamiliar sight to the occupants of the room. Especially to the elves, the wound resembled very much like that of a wound made by Nazgul's sword.

"Will you be able to heal Aragorn?" Elenion asked in a small sad voice, startling the others in the room.

They all turned to look at the elfling, even Elrond although his hands never left Estel in surprise. The other three quickly blocked Elenion from the sight. It wasn't something that an elfling should see. Even if they suspected that it was nothing neither new nor shocking to the elfling.

Elenion threw them an annoyed look, but they did not budge. "I do not know little one, this wound is strange and very hard to heal even to my standard," Elrond's voice carried to Elenion.

The elfling looked forlorn, it almost made the adults step away to let him see Estel. But they didn't.

"Elenion, my son, why don't you go to rest. It is quite late, you cannot do anything here. Estel would be saddened if you were in anything but in a perfect state, once he wakes up."

_**If**__ he wakes up, you mean,_ Elenion thought silently.

But he decided to obey Elrond. He was determined to heal Aragorn, once everyone had left his side. But he needed a plan. He was pacing in his room while he tried to think something up. He knew for the fact that Glorfindel had stayed with him all the time when he had bee in a process of healing. Except perhaps in times when he needed to relieve himself or go to bath occasionally. But during those times he had heard that at least one of the twins tended to be with him. Now the most important question was; how would he get Aragorn to be alone?

Nothing stopped the adults from acting the same way they had when concerning him. Even if Aragorn wasn't an elfling, he still was a family member and as such he was as precious as any other elfling to them. This forced Elenion to scheme with his cunning and sly side of his personality and brain. He could slip in while Glorfindel went away, but there surely would already be either Elladan or Elrohir replacing him in Aragorn's room. Not to mention if Elrond would not be satisfied with his healing, he too probably wouldn't part from Aragorn's side. This was tricky, but not impossible. Especially with a little bit of help with his magic and as much as Elenion hated to use it, his Legilimency would help him greatly. Elenion hated to use Legilimency without the recipient's consent, but he would have to do it for this time. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. But Elenion would at least wait till morning if Elrond would leave on his own.

In the end none of them did leave.

Elenion crept as silently as he could to Aragorn's door. Silently he cast an invisibility spell and several silencing spells before creeping through the hallway. First thing to do would have to be carefully done. If they noticed someone's presence, they would most likely alarm other elves occupying Rivendell. He opened carefully the door of Aragorn's room. He blew out a sigh of relief; the others were still intently looking at Aragorn to notice him. Not that they would have seen him… they would have witnessed a door opening itself if they had turned around. Elenion closed the door swiftly and quietly. The next thing that he did, was to walk to a spot where he could see all of their eyes. He wouldn't have to need the direct eye contact. All he needed was to see at least a little bit of their eyes. That would be sufficient enough.

He crept carefully, not even minding the sound since there were none to worry about thanks to his magic. How he thanked the gods above that his magic had not deserted him. It hadn't taken a lot of time to be in a perfect position. The adults were so crowded around the bed so it left a lot of space to move around, thankfully their eyes did not stray from Aragorn. Because it was just then when Elenion remember that when the twins had concentrated enough they could discern his cloak. But now it was time for Elenion to work. He let himself to intrude into their minds. That's when he noticed that Elrond had at least some kind of veil around his mind. It wasn't like a hard and impenetrable fortress like his, but a simple veil that Elenion could easily lift up, but he had do it carefully so not to alarm Elrond to his presence. When he had all the minds in his grasp, he slipped them a image. One that told them Aragorn was in a state of recovery. Elenion couldn't twist the truth too much; otherwise he would have a lot of cleaning up. He merely gave them a false image that Aragorn would be alright for a few minutes, that they did not need to watch him like hawks.

_Go on. Go to refresh yourself. He will be alright. Once you've refreshed, you will be able to continue heal him and watch him over._ It was like subtle Imperious curse. Not strong enough to arouse suspicion, but strong enough to make its victims obey without them realizing it.

Elenion relaxed when they left the room without any commotion. He quickly shed his cloak and crawled on the bed to get to Aragorn. He lifted the sheet that was covering his brother and saw that the wound had been bandaged. He would have to remove it in order for his tears to work. After the bandaged had been wrapped Elenion had tossed it to the ground, right next to the bed. The wound did not look any better, in fact it looked suspiciously even worse. But now was not the time for that.

The elfling kneeled before Aragorn. Elenion's legs were on both sides of him and his hands were gently gripping Aragorn's upper arms for balance. It was just before Elenion could start working he noted the shift in Aragorn's breathing. He had woken up.

"Elenion?" His voice was laced with pain. It tore Elenion's heart to hear that voice.

Elenion looked Aragorn in the eye, "I'm going to heal you." Aragorn gazed back for awhile before he nodded, but he still kept a keen look in his eyes as he watched Elenion to proceed.

Slowly there was a quiet hum that could be heard in the room. It was beautiful, but sad as well. And tears began to fall from the green pools, big liquid pearls. When they touch Aragorn's skin it began miraculously heal right before Elenion's and Aragorn's eyes. He had to shed many tears before the wound had completely healed. There wasn't even a scar remind anyone of the wound that had been on Aragorn's chest not so long ago. It was now unblemished, flawless. Carefully Elenion inspected the area before turing away satisfied with his work. Vertigo claimed his world for a moment then righted itself as the fatigue he had pushed away made itself known.

Slowly, the emerald eyed elfling faced his brother, "Please don't tell anyone I healed you." The child whispered, gaze unreadable as he stared into Aragorn's eyes.

The other boy must have seen something in his expression because the next thing he said was, "I promise."

Elenion gave a small smile of relief before he felt a great surge of tiredness. He had not slept at all last night. He had been too worried and too caught up with his planning to rest and now it was catching up to him. Lathargiclly he got off the bed and trotted quietly to his own room.

"This is unbelievable; my healing would have left a mark on Aragorn now there's nothing to see! As if there was no wound to begin with!" Elrond's face was a picture of complete confusion as he gazed down at his one of his younger sons.

"Who do you think did it?" Glorfindel asked as he too like the rest of them stared down at Aragorn.

They looked at Estel, waiting for him to explain. Seeing that Estel finally got his chance to say something he took a great gulp of air before he began to speak, "I woke up…" he paused remembering his promise to Elenion, "and I saw hovering above me. He told me that he was going to heal me and he would have to have me be still for him… Then… he began to hum." there was a wondering tone in his voice, "I do not know who it was but a unique looking liquid fell upon me. When it touched my skin it made it cure. Just like that, I could see it with my own eyes. It took just a few moments before the wound had completely healed!"

"Are you sure you cannot remember any details of who healed you?" Glorfindel asked once more.

"No, I do not remember anything," Aragorn lied.

It had been two days since Aragorn had healed. Elenion had woken up in the same day, but acted as though nothing had happened. Though the other elves did find it amusing how Aragorn began trailing after Elenion wherever he went, soon after. Sure he did that before too, but it was much worse now. Aragorn wouldn't let the elfling away from his sight. Aragorn had also begun to practice furiously with his sword. He had promised himself he would protect Elenion with his sword, so that Elenion wouldn't have to heal him again, so that Elenion would always be safe with him.

Elenion was mostly amused by this, but sometimes it got annoying. For examples the time when he had tried to go bath himself _alone_. The human child had followed him and proceeded to have a bath with him. Right at this moment Elenion was running away from Aragorn. He collided with something hard enough to topple him. He never reached the ground though when a strong arm snaked around him to pull him upright. Elenion raised his head to see who it was. It was lord Elrond that was gazing right back to him with his blue gray eyes.

"Elenion, why are you running in the halls?" Elrond asked. The emerald eyed elfling merely stared at him for a moment before turning his head in the direction he had come from. Footsteps echoed in the hallway, followed by Aragorn's voice yelling.

"Elenion! Where are you?!" The elder elf chuckled before putting the child down.

"I see, you are escaping from young Estel." Elenion nodded once, glancing once more at the corridor. "Off with you then. I'm sure you don't want to get caught." Elrond smiled ushering the elfling away.

"Elenion!"

The emerald eyed child waved in gratitude before quickly ducking into the library, soundless closing the door just as Aragorn turned the corner. Elrond chuckled in amusement watching the young boy search for his brother.

"Ada, have you seen Elenion?" Aragorn asked.

Elrond smiled, "I'm afraid not, Estel. Perhaps he is in the gardens?" The Lord smiled before walking away.

Elenion sagged against the doors in relief after listening to Aragorn's footsteps fade away. The library was huge. Rows upon rows of books and scrolls lay neatly organized before him. Large windows allowed for warm streams of sunlight to illuminate the room. Elenion got up, curious to what he might find hidden in the tomes. With sweeping steps the child began to explore, walking down the isles and skimming over the books.

The titles were written in elvish, something he couldn't read apparently, Elenion sighed in frustration as he came to the end of an isle.

Glorfindel was sitting in a corner when the young elfling wandered in. He watched silently as the youngling sagged against the door before roaming the room, no doubt curious as all elflings are. Glorfindel watched as slowly the emerald eyed child got frustrated, over what he could not say, not unless he asked anyway.

"Elenion?" Glrofindel called catching the child's attention. Sharp green orbs froze him in place before he could help it. A moment passed. The intensity dimmed and Glrofindel was able to move again. "Is something the matter?"

The book that Glorfindel had previously read caught Elenion's eye, "What is that you're reading?" he asked softly. Glorfindel glanced to the book, then at the small delicate elf, surprised he actually got an answer.

"It's a history book of the Dark Lord Sauron," Glorfindel explained fingering the pages of the book.

Glorfindel didn't notice when the elfling's eyes widened with surprise and horror. "Who is this Dark Lord?" Elenion asked .

"He is no longer, all that is left of him is the Ring." Glorfindel reassured.

Suddenly Elenion expression went blank, this reminded him exactly of the Dark Lord back in the Earth. "Ring?"

Glorfindel smiled, unaware of the sinking feeling Elenion was now experiencing, before telling the small child of the history of the Ring.

"So if the Ring still exists then does it mean that it's possible for Sauron to come back?" Elenion asked after the blond had finished talking, slightly dazed and lost in vague memories.

"If he gets a hold of the Ring again then yes. He would come back and perhaps more powerful than last time," Glorfindel said with a dark voice as he too was lost in memories of the time. He had been there after all, when the faith of humans had collapsed.

They sat quietly, each pondering or lost in their thoughts.

There was a knock to the doors before they were opened by Glorfindel allowing Elrohir to enter. Elenion turned to look at him, asking with his eyes why he was here. Elrohir answered, "We just got a message that Gandalf the Grey will come to visit very soon."

Glorfindel paused, what could Gandalf want? Usually he did not visit if there was no reason to. Perhaps he was coming to see the unexpected elfling? The blond looked at the small elfling, "Do you know the reason why he is coming, Elrohir?"

Elrohir nodded, "He informed me that he felt some strange kind of magic near Rivendell or actually in Rivendell, so he wished to come and inspect it."

Elenion blanched at the statement. He looked Glorfindel and Elrohir with wide eyes, "Who is this Gandalf?" he asked surprising Elrohir. The elf smiled.

"Little one you spoke!" He exclaimed in excitement. Glorfindel frowned noting how the child had reacted to the announcement.

"Gandalf is an Istari of this world. He is quite wise. A good friend and great ally to us. It is said that they are same as the Valar, but with lesser powers." Elenion stared at them, he still did not know what an Istari was…

"But… What exactly is an Istari?" Elrohir had a surprised look in his eyes, had the elfling never heard of Istari before?

"Gandalf the Grey… is a _wizard_."

Elenion grew pale.

**Author's note: Please tell me if there are errors. It's three in the morning and my brain is fried. I'm almost sure that something somewhere doesn't make sense, but honestly nothing I'm writing makes sense to me at this point.**

**-J. Scars**

**8.31.09**


	4. Wizard

**Title: From Far Away**

**Author: Jagged Scars**

**Pairing: Pending**

**Status: Work in Progress**

**Rating: M**

**Wanted: beta reader**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings**

**Author's note: Alright everyone, time for some clarification.**

**AngelAriel: Harry has lost his memories of people, not events, of what happened before he came to Middle Earth. The Valar took them so that Harry could start to heal, otherwise he would be suffering for a much more complicated version of PTSD. And while I would love to have used that, I have plans for what going on with Harry now.**

**Puretsubasa: Yes I am rewriting the story. I've adopted it from LacuStellar.**

**Thank you to Phaenilix and xRosePetalx for finding mistakes in the story and telling me.**

**Thanks everyone for reviewing.**

**Summery: Harry has lost his reasons to stay in his own world. His magic takes him to a world called Middle Earth. He finds himself in new life and perhaps even a new family. HP/LOTR crossover, will be slash.

* * *

**

_**Welcome to the forth Installment of From Far Away: Wizard

* * *

**_

Waiting. Elenion was always waiting. Waiting to fight. Waiting to live. Waiting to die. How he hated waiting, he would much prefer action to waiting. At least when you were moving you did not have time for apprehension to sink in, for fear to take over or doubt to clasp you in it's hold. When your moving all you can do is concentrate on the task at hand and nothing else. You cannot afford to think of anything else, you can just react.

Elenion paced the length of the fountain in apprehension. Like any other structure this too was elegant and delicate in design. But right at this moment Elenion couldn't care less or even pay attention to notice such things, even though this place was one of Elenion's favorite spots to laze around. He was steadily becoming more nervous as days rolled by too quickly and yet too slow at the same time. Too quickly because every day meant that the wizard would be closer to Rivendell than day before. Too slow because Elenion was at the same time curious and wanted to meet the wizard. But it was a very small part and it was definitely overshadowed by Elenion's panic. Even others had begun to get worried about him. He tried to conceal his anxiousness, but somehow it still leaked through. Or elves were just too darn emphatic.

It had already been four days since Rivendell had received Gandalf's message. Where is that wizard anyway? Elenion thought as he began to bite his fingernails. A habit he had picked up after coming to this world.

Elenion felt rather than heard when a pair of light feet approached him. He easily recognized them as Aragorn's feet. "Elenion? Gandalf has finally arrived! Are you coming to see him?" the young human child asked his adopted little brother when he finally found him. Aragorn had worried himself silly about Elenion. Somehow he just knew that the elfling had been feeling uneasy about the Istari. For what reasons, Aragorn could only let his imagination run, but he would be there for Elenion if the elfling needed him. Maybe the little one had met a bad wizard before? Elenion was making Aragorn more anxious as he watched his little brother pace back and forth.

Elenion whirled around to lock his glowing emerald eyes with Aragorn. "He is here?" his voice was raspy from disuse, startling the elder boy who nearly jumped in surprise. Elenion could not really understand fully why exactly he was so afraid to see the wizard of this world. He supposed he didn't want to appear as a magical elf, after all he hadn't exactly seen nor heard that elves were magical, thus it would make him seem different and stand out.

Aragorn nodded cautiously, "Are you coming with me to see him?"

Elenion stopped his pacing and turned to lock his eyes with Aragorn. Before he could make his decision there was a soft noise coming towards them.

Gandalf had arrived to Rivendell with excitement. He had come as soon as possible when he had felt the faint new kind of magic from the elven city. It was of course very hard to pinpoint where the source was, since it was so faint. Although not powerful it still spiked Gandalf's curiosity and he just had to go and find out what it was. A magic different from what he wielded. Yes, it was definitely enough to spike the curiosity in the Istari.

He immediately sought out the lord of Rivendell, "Greetings lord Elrond."

The dark haired elf greeted his long-time friend with warmth, "So you have finally arrived. You think that someone used magic in Rivendell?" The elven lord certainly didn't waste much time on platitudes and cut straight to the point.

Gandalf didn't mind that at all, he was rather pleased because he could barely contain himself from speeding off to search the magical source like a bloodhound. "Yes, has there been any new habitant in Rivendell recently? Someone who could do magic?" The wizard inquired.

Elrond regarded his friend for a moment. Sure there was a new habitant in Rivendell, his newly adopted son. But surely Elenion couldn't do magic, could he? He was an elf after all, but then again what did they really know about Elenion? 'If so then why Elenion hasn't told us about it?' Elrond pondered quietly as he thought back to the few nervous days that Elenion seemed to have. Could the magical source that Gandalf had sensed really belong to the little elfling? The little one was such an enigma, perhaps now they could learn something about the child.

"Elrond?" the grey man brought the lord back from his thoughts.

"Elenion, my adopted son is the only new habitant in the city. But he is an elf, so there no way that he could perform magic," the dark elf said as he gazed outside, trying to seek out the little dark figure that belonged to his youngest elven son.

"Ah, yes, this new mysterious elfling. Tell me, where did he come again?" asked Gandalf as he followed the lord's gaze to outside.

Lord Elrond moved his eyes to the Istari, "That I don't know for certainly. He refuses to tell us everything, but I suspect that the little one's past is so extremely painful that he doesn't wish to remember it."

The grey wizard had a pensive look engraved on his face. If the elfling was the only new citizen in the elven city then the possibility of him being the source was extremely high. There had been no other magical activities in Rivendell before, so why now suddenly when the elfling came here? It simply could not be a mere coincidence. He tried to concentrate and sense the magic that hid in the elven city. It was faint, but if Gandalf maintained his concentration then he could possibly pinpoint it. He set out to seek the source with Elrond trailing behind him.

"You sense the magic? Where is it coming from?" asked the elf lord as they ventured outside.

"Yes, but it is very faint as if the source wanted to hide it from outsiders," answered the aged wizard.

As they walked outside of the citadel, Elrond spotted Glorfindel, his twin sons and an unexpected elf. Unexpected but certainly not unwelcomed. The searching pair stopped as they saw the others approach them. "My dear friend Erestor, were you not supposed to be in Mirkwood for another few days?" Elrond asked as his long-time friend finally reached them.

"Thranduil has been satisfied with my advices and decided that I could travel back to home," the dark haired elf said as he gazed back to his friend, "I have also been very curious about the elfling. The news about him has spread wide and many have desired to come here and see the elfling with their own eyes. I must confess that I fall in to that same urge. Though rest assured, so far I've heard that they have enough of sense than just barge here and inspect the child."

Others could understand the want to see the elfling, how could they not when the elfling was so absolutely adorable? Although they might've not known about that fact. But given Elenion's nature he would certainly not appreciate that dozens of elves would come to Rivendell just to see him like some rare, exotic creature in a cage. So far Elrond had declined every request to come to Rivendell to see the elfling or the invitations to other elven realms. The deed only served to fuel the curiosity of other elves. Hopefully Elenion would come to be more comfortable with other elves so they could satisfy the said curiosity.

"I must warn you first Erestor, the little one is… rather wary of new people. He has not exactly had a happy past so you will have to be patient with this young one," Elrond cast a meaningful look to the other dark elf.

Erestor raised a fine eyebrow in surprise, "Wary? Even of elves? That's ridiculous, there's no need to be cautious with another elf. What-"

"Regardless of what has happened to the little one. I will have you be patient with him Erestor," the lord's tone was final. They gazed each other silently.

Finally it seemed as if they had come to an agreement or they had found something in each other eyes for them to break off their eye contest. Others of their party remained silent as they had watched them seemingly bicker. They would have smiled in amusement if it had not brought the heated gaze to themselves, which they had no desire to have.

Elrohir cleared his throat, "What were you doing before we interrupted, Father?"

"We were looking for the magical source that Gandalf claimed to have sensed," replied Elrond as he switched his gaze to Gandalf.

"Ahh, yes. We must continue, I am most keen to find it!" Gandalf rushed as he continued his search.

The rest quickly glanced each other before following the grey wizard. Erestor was a little bit confused, but remained silent as he assumed that he could do the correct assumptions with observation and time.

They shuffled quietly to a tranquil location; it was a verandah with pillars that had entangled vines curling around them and lush bushes surrounding the round structure. There was also a beautiful fountain on the left side. The adults halted in the middle of the round verandah. Gandalf swished his head around in confusion as he tried to see something.

At the same time Elenion was crouching silently behind one of the tall green shrubs. He had dragged his brother with him when he had realized that the soft noise belonged to several footsteps. Aragorn had cast him a questioning look but had said nothing. If Elenion did not want to meet the wizard then Aragorn would do everything he could in order to prevent the Istari from seeing his little brother. They couldn't risk moving; the adult elves would certainly pick up their shuffle no matter how carefully they moved. Their only hope was that the adults would move away without inspecting carefully the balcony.

"Hmm… We must search this place before giving up. I can feel the magic no matter how weak it is. I just cannot pinpoint it more carefully than this," Elenion peeked and saw that it was an elderly man that had voiced his opinion. He was dressed in grey clothing that resembled a robe back in Elenion's previous world and he had a pointy hat. The young elfling gasped when he saw how much the Istari resembled someone he had once known, blurry features of a similar character filled his mind. A long beard, vivid robe, wizen and old, feed to a feeling of fear.

The apprehension was back and stronger then ever. His heart pounded in his chest painfully as he struggled for air. This person was going to bring him harm. This person was going to take everything away.

Unfortunately for Elenion and Aragorn the gasp had been too loud for elven ears and even for a wizard's ears. The adults had directed their eyes to their location when the noise had made itself known. Aragorn looked at his little brother in worry. The elfling's eyes had gone wide in slight panic and had locked them frantically to Aragorn. It took only a moment for Aragorn to decide what to do. He took his little brother's hand and tugged him up. The adults startled when the pair bounced from the bushes. The children did not wait for them to recover and dashed away as fast as they could from them.

The adult elves and a wizard stood there for awhile, before with a start Gandalf snapped his head to the small figures. He quickly took off after them and rest followed with a surprised look in their eyes.

"Don't you dare to tell me that you actually sensed something magical from the children!" Elladan exclaimed as they ran to catch up the children. They were fast, but the young pair had gained much distance when they had stood on the verandah.

"It is definitely one of the young ones, although I can't tell from here which one of them possesses magic," the grey wizard answered as they saw their targets make a sharp turn inside the castle.

Why there was a hall of mirrors, no one could really tell. Perhaps it was built specifically for children to play hide and seek or just have mischievous time, but that was where Aragorn had taken Elenion to. The hall of mirrors was a spacious room filled with mirrors that constructed a maze. It had several exits and entries so the adults could not just wait outside the maze but to venture inside. Looking at the mirrors wouldn't help them; otherwise it would just make them more confused and lost in the maze.

Elrond wanted to call out for his youngest sons, but would they hear him out? Elenion had seemed so panicked when he had spotted them. Elrond couldn't help but wonder why his son would want to hide from them. Even if Elenion possessed magic, no matter how unique features he would have, they would never do anything to harm or shun him for what he was.

"Elenion? Estel? Please cease this chase immediately! We won't do anything to you, why are you running away from us?" Elrond raised his voice when he finally decided to call out.

They saw from a reflection of mirror short figures turned away from them. They snapped their head to the other side, but only came face to face with a mirror with a same reflection. But they watched with their breaths held when the shorter of the two stopped and prevented the taller one from running. As Estel turned his head to look at his little brother, they saw a questioning look etched in his face. Slowly they saw the elfling turn his head a little bit to the side. The adults could discern the delicate pointy ear but the mass of shining ebony hair prevented them from seeing the elfling's eyes. They could still clearly see the little on pondering on what to do.

Elenion peeked at the elders from his side, he could see through his hair well enough but same time prevented others to see his face. He didn't understand why, but he couldn't bring himself to face them. That's when the adults realized that it was really a reflection that they were seeing. Glorfindel quickly stuck his hand out to ensure his path but his fingertips encountered glass. The children were on the other side of this glass! Glorfindel wondered if he should just break the separating object, but thought against it. It wouldn't do well in the end.

In the end the young pair ran away.

Elenion and Aragorn stayed in one of the vacant rooms in the castle, they had decided not to reside in their rooms since it would be quite likely for others to seek them out there. Estel laid in the bed and stared outside seeing nothing while a gentle wind ruffled his hair. Aragorn was glued behind the little elf. He rested his chin on the elfling's head and his other arm tugged under his head to support it while he stroke with his fingers through the mass of silky black hair. Once you had a taste of Elenion's hair you couldn't keep your hands away from it no matter how much you tried to resist. Thankfully the elfling didn't mind, he actually enjoyed it very much; it had a calming effect and it felt good.

"Elenion?" Aragorn pulled Elenion's attention to himself, "Why didn't you want to meet Gandalf? He's not a bad person. I'm sure that he would've greeted you warmly if we had just welcomed him."

Elenion didn't answer Aragorn. There was a long moment of silence and Aragorn had begun to think that his little brother wouldn't answer him at all. Elenion moved himself so that he was facing Aragorn. The entangled hair slipped through Aragorn's fingers easily without even a knot, it truly was as silky as flowing water, but they didn't manage to escape Aragorn completely. The human fingers were right back in the black mass of tresses. Aragorn found himself being stared at by the piercing scared green eyes of his little brother.

"I… I just don't like new people. There was also another new elf who I have never seen before in Rivendell," Elenion finally murmured softly, knowing if he did not Aragorn would not leave it alone. And although it wasn't a complete lie, Elenion knew that it wasn't the exact answer that Aragorn was truly searching for. And Aragorn knew that.

The taller boy sighed as he dragged the quivering elfling even closer to him, pressing the younger one's face to his chest. "The 'new' elf was Erestor, he lives in Rivendell but has been in Mirkwood for quite awhile, advising lord Thranduil," Aragorn informed as he continued his stroking. "He's a kind person. Maybe a little bit distant, but when you finally get to know him, he'll open up to you more." continued Aragorn.

It saddened Aragorn greatly that Elenion was always so closed up. He loved the elfling dearly and only wanted to protect him. "Before I came to Rivendell and was adopted by lord Elrond, I lived in a small village with my mother and few people of Dúnedain," Elenion took a quick glance at Aragorn, before settling back.

Elenion hadn't known previously much about Aragorn's past. He was curious to know, but he knew that he had no right to ask since he didn't offer anything about his own. A past filled with blurry faces and horrible events.

"People of Dúnedain are blessed with a long life, we can also retain our youth until our death. I heard from mother that elven blood runs in my veins, although it is very slight possibly many generations afar. The village where I used to live was raided by orcs on an unsuspected night. The rangers had gone further away to patrol and there were only a few that could fight against the orcs. By the time that Dan and Ro had arrived almost everyone had been killed…" Aragorn's voice faded away.

Elenion hugged his brother closer to him, he could understand perfectly how it felt. To stand alone on a field filled with corpses and blood painting the surroundings, it would make anyone feel useless and angry at itself.

"You know, when I become a grown-up I want to become one of the rangers," Aragorn murmured softly as he travelled his hand through the flowing hair.

Elenion gazed at Aragorn's eyes

"But… you would come back home from time to time, right?" Rejection and abandonment was not something he could deal with anymore.

Aragorn smiled softly at the elfling, "Of course. I would travel much, but of course I would come back. This is after all my home." Aragorn placed a soothing kiss on top of Elenion's head.

Elenion remained silent. Thoughts of parallel instances traveled through his mind, vague and blurry in recall. He remembered wanting to be an Auror. Wanting to go out there and help people like how he had never been helped. Wanting to not be a scared little child anymore, not wanting to be helpless. The emerald eyed child watched Aragorn sadly, he could only hope that his brother's story would not turn out the same as his.

Elenion remained silent for a moment. Then he steeled himself and said, "What I am about to tell you, you cannot disclose it to anyone. Can you promise me that, Aragorn?"

The Dúnadan child nodded seriously, he would never betray Elenion's secret to anyone if that was what he wished. Elenion took deep breath and let it out slowly as he tried to calm his nerves.

Elenion inspected Aragorn; he seemed to be satisfied by whatever he found, "Where I come from, it was not very peaceful and I had left just after it ended. No one survived it unscathed, there were those who lost their lives and then those who had managed to survive had lost many precious people to them and live with the memory of loss and horror..." Elenion trailed off getting lost in murky memories.

_Lightning flashed across the sky illuminating the world, thunder sounded in the distance. The smell of coming rain hung heavily in the atmosphere, sweet and pungent in it's scent. Harry stood tensely in the shadows between two Death Eaters. Dead leave crunching under their feet as they made their way onward. Sharp emerald green eyes glared at everything as they came to a clearing, flickering to the side where a shadow emerged from the darkness._

_"I have brought him as agreed," one of the Death Eaters spoke. Cold blue eyed stared at Harry for a fraction of a second before they melted into fake concern. An old man with a long beard and disgustingly bright robes. Then a name finally came to him and the image became frighteningly clear...Dumbledore._

The little elf gasped for air and Aragorn hugged his little brother closer.

When Elenion finally recovered his calm he continued, "Gandalf reminds me of someone painful..." he didn't know how to continue, how to explain Gandalf reminded him of Dumbledore. A man who controlled his life and used him as a weapon to be dis guarded at will.

But it didn't matter to Aragorn. All he needed to know was that Elenion didn't want to meet Gandalf now. And that was what Aragorn would give Elenion as best as he could. He knew that he couldn't do much as he was just a mere child. But he would try his best.

They stayed in their embrace, each lost in their thoughts and memories before sleep consumed them. They were children after all and as such; children needed their nap after such a strenuous incident.

It was around the dinner time when the boys woke up. Elenion knew instantly that he couldn't avoid the adults forever and it was better to face them now rather than later. The elfling was practically having kittens while he paced on the floor.

Pacing is definitely one of the nervous habits that belong to Elenion thought Aragorn as he watched from the bed. "Are you trying to wear a hole through that stone floor, doll?" Aragorn voiced his question when his eyes began to spin.

Elenion threw him a glare, but did not answer. He stopped his nervous habit and took few deep breaths in order to calm himself. Aragorn waited patiently while getting up. He strode to the door and leaned against it while waiting his little brother. You could visibly see the elfling force himself to calm down and resume a tranquil state that belonged to elves.

"Let us go then," the older child said with a strong voice and strode to his younger brother.

Lord Elrond sat calmly at their dinner table, waiting for his youngest sons. He wasn't sure they would actually come to dine with them, but Elenion surely realized that he couldn't run away forever. And the elfling would surely see in time that he was in no threat. Nonetheless they would have to proceed delicately with the elfling. They had already informed Erestor and Gandalf of the little one's situation when they had first met him. Chasing him wouldn't help the situation at all.

Erestor's interest was ignited by the mysterious elfling. He could understand that if the elfling had been injured so severely, something very horrible must have happened to him. And meeting new people may not be something pleasant for the elfling to do. But nonetheless Erestor wanted to meet this little one, he had not seen much through the window except the small frame covered by dark green elven clothes and the mass of shiny ebony hair.

Gandalf could barely keep his feet attached firmly to the ground. He could feel the different magic coming closer to them every second, but he kept a calm face. He could understand why the children's family had told them to approach them cautiously, but he was so excited! He would do his best so that neither the children will be scared by him, he was here only to see the different magic, nothing else.

All six heads snapped to the doors when it was pushed open a little bit, just a small gap big enough for a head to peek inside. They met the dark head and grey eyes of Estel. The child blinked at them twice before he pulled his head back. The adults could hear soft murmuring, they were rewarded by their patience as the door was pushed more open. Estel stepped inside while shielding the other child from the view. They stopped almost right in front of the adults.

Elenion moved slightly to Aragorn's side to peek at the occupants. He couldn't help but stare at the old wizard. His emerald eyes were covered by sadness as he took the wizard more in. He truly resembles professor Dumbledore too much… the same blue eyes… Elenion let his gaze break so that the burning behind his eyes would cease. His gaze turned to the elven stranger in the room. Erestor if my memory served me correctly Elenion thought as he inspected the tall elf. He was clothed in a loose robe that reached the ground, his eyes were deep blue and iridescent. Erestor was a perfect embodiment of the elves.

While the elfling was looking at Erestor, he too returned the inspection. Erestor found himself thinking that the elfling was one of the most beautiful creatures he had come across in his long lived life. The earlier description from the twins did no justice for the elfling. Everything was magnified greatly when you saw it with your own eyes. But Erestor couldn't exactly blame the twins, since he too would have given an imperfect report on the child's looks. How could anyone ever think of harming such an adorable creature? Erestor thought as he finally ended his inspection.

Finally Elenion finished his inspection but stayed behind Aragorn who made sure to stay in between Gandolf and his brother. Fearful wary eyes watched Gandolf who had not taken his gaze off the little one since he had entered the room.

"Hello little one, I am Gandalf. I have heard a lot about you", the grey wizard murmured softly finally breaking the imposed silence.

Elenion tilted a little bit of his head in attention before he and Aragorn took their seats. It wouldn't be so awkward if they had something to do while they "discussed". Elenion keep his gaze low pondering on whether he should run again or not as panic and fear began to set in again, causing him to become restless.

"Why don't you just cut the useless talk and go straight to the topic?" Aragorn said defiantly taking note of Elenion's flight or fight response.

The elves turned to look at the second youngest child in shock, never had they heard Estel speak so rudely to anyone! He had always been a very polite child. Even Estel had widened his eyes in surprise. Gandalf only chuckled in response.

"In a haste, are we not?" the wizard said in amusement, "very well. Now that the two of you are so close to me I can discern which one of you really is magical."

The elves shared a quick look with each other. Would it be Elenion? Or could it possibly even be Aragorn?

Gandalf turned his eyes toward the delicate child, "Your magic is very different from mine. In some aspects it is similar, yet different. It is hard to explain, but it is definitely magic that I sense."

Elenion stared right back. Others fixated their eyes to the elfling who became still. After quite a long time of silence the little elfling looked away letting the others know he was not going to answer.

"Elenion, my son. You have nothing to be ashamed of if it's true." Lord Elrond tied to sooth mistaking Elenion's nervousness about magic for his fear of Gandalf. "We will love you no matter what gifts you have."

Still even with the reassurance Elenion refused to answer as he got lost in reemerging memories.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, my brain has gone onto total melt down mode and I'm currently writing this in English class. You really shouldn't put a computer in front of me I'm distracted very easily. To easily honestly. Well we've finally come to the point where I'm going to really start writing. I just started college and overestimated how much free time I have at my disposal so I'm sorry if mu updates come even slower then before. I won't give up on the story so thanks for sticking around.**

**Please tell me if anyone finds any errors, a beta would be most welcome.**

**I feel like I forgetting something but I'll just post an edited copy of this chapter if I did.**

**-J. Scars**


	5. Drowning

**Title: From Far Away**

**Author: Jagged Scars**

**Pairing: Legolas/Elenion**

**Status: Work in Progress**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings**

**Author's note:**

**Well thank you everyone for reviewing, it's been pretty cool to get feedback from all of you. I'm sorry for the late updates, I having a bit of trouble figuring what I want to keep and add to the chapters from LacuStellar. But from here it's all going to be originally me.**

**Thanks to Phaenilix for editing my last chapter in her review.**

**Summery: Harry has lost his reasons to stay in his own world. His magic takes him to a world called Middle Earth. He finds himself in new life and perhaps even a new family. HP/LOTR crossover, will be slash.**

**

* * *

**

_**Welcome to the fifth chapter of From Far Away: Drowning**_

_**

* * *

**_

_He was back at the bottom of the ocean, the gentle waves rocking back and forth robbed him of his anxiety. Elenion drifted lazily through the currents, slowly rising towards the surface and the light. The water became warmer, the light became brighter and then suddenly it all became a searing white hot pain._

_The world was burning._

_Flames warmed the night and screams chased away the silence. Tension filled the air while spells clashed and met and bodies feel indiscriminately. Harry wove through the battle attempting to get as far away from the action as possible. This was not suppose to be happening. This fight should not have been possible. An Order member fell to his feet as the emerald eyed man's comrade sent another spell at their once friends._

_"Dumbledore's arrived!"_

It was a tension that refused to leave, a fear that ate at the bottom of his stomach as Elenion watched Gandalf warily from the window. It had been two weeks since the wizard had turned up. Two weeks since the elfling had gotten a full night's sleep. Two weeks since the nightmares had started and memories in vivid clarity came back to haunt his dreams. Battles waged, bodies dropped, death waxed and lives waned while the world fell into pure chaos.

The sun was only beginning to peek over the horizon when Elenion awoke in a cold sweat. A soft breeze swept through the room carrying the sweet smell of morning dew and the last vintages of the evening chill. The soft silk sheets of his bed rubbed against his raw clammy skin- soft, wet, warm... almost like the feel of blood. Hazy emerald eyes looked distantly around the room, seeing yet not seeing. Unfocused images of familiar figures slipped slowly though the cracks in his mind. The blood, the bodies, the death... slowly all that faded into the recesses of his thoughts till all he saw was the elegant room he now reside in. A depression fell over him.

_Loneliness. Sorrow. Pain._

Feelings which engulfed him, yet held no real connections to anything but vague memories of times from another life.

Then there was Dumbledore, the only thing he could remember in a vivid clarity.

He could remember the old man in his entirety. The long white beard and pointed wizards cap, the stupidly bright robes and the obsessive love of lemon drops.

He could also remember the anger. The pure unadulterated anger underlined with fear.

Remember the fear of manipulation.

The fear of control.

The fear of failing...

... of being wrong...

Emerald eyes snapped into focus, dispelling the depression he had allowed himself to fall into as he pushed off the blankets and tossed on some clothes before leaving the room in a flurry of silent movement. Today was not a day he wanted to be anywhere near Rivendell and Gandolf.

Quietly he creped though the sleepy hallways, making his way to the garden and deeper still into the forest that bordered the Elven city. The world was only really beginning to wake when he arrived at the lake. The soft sunlight glistened gently over the placid water, lighting the surface in liquid silver. Elenion smiled, the image invoking feelings from happier times. Watered down imaged of a beautiful blond and a tender moment.

A bird sang out, the wind picked up and the image was dispelled like a rock dropping onto the surface of a lake. Fleeting, fading, and almost like it was never there.

The emerald child exhaled attempting to push the feeling of melancholy away only to give it up as a bad job and settling down to meditate. Time to center himself. Elenion sighed before taking a deep breath and picking up a good size straight stick; another breath followed before he allowed himself to sink into the repetitive motions he had long since learn.

The sun was high in the sky when Elenion was disturbed from his katas, sweat poured down his back, his muscles ache, but he felt good. Fluidly, he cut through the air in one graceful arch before his concentration was broken by the sound of someone clapping in the clearing. Instantly the young elfling stick was transformed into a blade at the intruders throat.

Sharp emerald eyes fell upon the Istari.

"Eleion," The old Wizard greeted.

"Lord Gandalf," Eleion responded coolly backing away slightly. Blade still at the ready though inside he was cursing himself for his actions. What kind of idiot was he?!

"You know the other elves are looking for you." he commented casually, " I wonder what they would have said if they had found you training alone here." This was a demand for answers. Emerald eyes turned icy and narrowed though he remained silent and his facial expression stayed the same as he relaxed his muscles warily.

Gandalf continued, "It is curious how a child like you, an elfling, would know how to use a sword that well, especially since your brothers tell me you refuse to touch a sword." another jab, another demand- a taunt. The voices got closer.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, it's just curious," _Suspicious _was the unsaid word, "Do you mind if..." The elder trailed off but Elenion understood as Gandalf gestured to his staff.

"Why should I?"

"It's true I can't really make you but it seems like you don't want anyone to know." Elenion growled at the implication.

"And I still refuse?"

"Well there was that interesting little bit about that stick transforming into a sword." Gandalf commented idly, and there it was.

"Fine," he spat tossing the 'sword' away where it landed with a dull thump as a stick. Quickly he allowed his magic to pool in his hand before it disbursed in a low flash of light to reveal a thin nearly transparent sword.

"Is that sword yours, little one?" Gandalf asked with unnoticeable tremor in his voice once he regained it from shock. It was such a beautiful sword.

The elfling did not offer words, but he did nod to the question. The elder took his stance in front of Elenion. They had at least seven or so feet between them. The old wizard had raised his staff, ready to attack. Elenion on the other hand was merely gazing him intently on sideways. He was clearly waiting for Gandalf to move. After few moments of waiting Ganfalf bended to Elenion's desire swinging his staff at the elfling.

Eleion predicted that move before Gandalf had even moved his staff. He easily defended that attack and slid his sword along the edge to reach the older man's neck while not giving the other weapon space to move towards himself. Gandalf's eyes widened with surprise. It was tactical move, something that he had not expected to see from the elfling. He was fast enough to dodge the attack though.

The Istari jumped away from Elenion straightening up as he gazed down to the little one. There was a pause. If this form of attack wasn't working then manybe.... He swung his staff in a circular motion before he charged again, this time with more concentration.

Elenion could see that Gandalf had changed a little bit from his previous mood. He took a battle stance, one that was very familiar to him. Too familiar. A stance that was perfect for defending but even better for offensive. He did the same movement as he had before, but this time with more speed and power. Gandalf wasn't caught with surprise, swiftly he moved away and began to cast.

Fire rained from the sky in random intervals causing Elenion to curse as he dodged away from the projectiles. Smoke bellowed across the battlefield, the smell of sulfure flooded Elenion's nose causing memories to surface and old battles to reemerge. Then it was as if he wasn't there anymore and he was back fighting deatheaters.

The attacked waned and Elenion stilled, tense and waiting. The bodies of dead comrades flashing through his mind as his eyes dulled down to unpolished jade. The world stilled. Then he was moving. Gandalf made a move to strip Elenion of his sword, but the little elfling was whirling around before he could even get even footing, right behind the wizard. He swung his blade towards the neck.

Gandalf ducked just in time and jumping a few feet away from the elfling, but Elenion was fast. Their weapons meet with a loud clash. Before Gandalf could even think of an attack or even blink his eyes, Elenion disappeared from his sight.

Elenion had ducked downwards and was holding himself up with his two hands and one foot while his other food swung violently to Gandalf's legs. The elder wizard fell down. Swiftly Elenion was on his feet again and his sword's swinging for the killing blow.

"ELENION!" A voice yelled from near by, breaking the elfling from his flashbacks. Horrified the elfling stared down at Gandalf before dispelling his sword and running away.

What had he done?

**Author's note: Well I'm sorry it took so long for the update, life has thrown me a bunch of curve balls is all. I'll try to be more consistent or at the very least not wait a good couple of months to update again. **

**-J. Scars**


	6. The Things They Carried

**Title: From Far Away**

**Author: Jagged Scars**

**Pairing: Pending**

**Status: Work in Progress**

**Rating: M**

**Wanted: beta reader**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings**

**Author's note: Sorry for taking so long to update. I've found that college, parents, and family have gotten in the way of me and my computer. **

**Summery: Harry has lost his reasons to stay in his own world. His magic takes him to a world called Middle Earth. He finds himself in new life and perhaps even a new family. HP/LOTR crossover, will be slash.**

* * *

_**Welcome to the sixth Installment of From Far Away: The Things They Carried**_

* * *

_Ron Weasley use to carry a chess set. A beat up set, one they use to play long games with by the fire place in the common room before they had started traveling. He carried it against his back, stiff and unbending- a reminder to him of days long passed and of determination to carry on. On off moments when the three of them could rest Ron would pull out this set and they would play a game to pass the time imagining that they were back home at Hogwarts or the Burrow. Safe, loved and happy. It weighed a kilogram with the pieces. _

_Hermione Granger carried a book. Not surprising in the least, but this one she held close to her heart. It was the first book she had ever read about the Wizarding World: Hogwarts A History. She carried it with her everywhere she went in school and so she continued to carry it even when she had left it halls. Before she went to sleep every night she would open the book to a random page and read. Mouthing the words as she went. The book was a comfort. An anchor that kept her from flying off the deep end when things became to bad. It weighed half a kilogram._

_Harry Potter collected things. He would pick up random items and keep them with him. A comb. A rock. A pressed flower. He told himself they would be a reminder. A reminder of the people he had lost and the fault he carried for the deaths in wake of his mistakes. His shoulders would hunch over with the weight, but he never took things out and his friends never said anything to him about it, for Harry Potter carried guilt and that weighed more than anything he could have ever tried to carry. _

_It was this weight that kept him at the bottom of the cold dark ocean. _

Elenion was running. Shadows danced around him as he sprinted through the forest attempting to out run the darkness. Visions of blood and death flooded his mind, filling his nose with copper. His stomach knotted. His adrenaline spiked. He could feel the natural high that only came with battle building slowly.

Moonlight lit the world around him, casting long shadows upon the ground. His muscles screamed with protest, but Elenion did not stop, far to use to the feel of abuse. The dark ocean he had allowed himself to sink in to the last couple of months was changing. The cool, crisp water was becoming warmer brighter.

He was almost at the surface…

…Then he was burning.

Jagged breathes echoed in the silent forest as Elenion closed his eyes allowing himself a moment to breath. The emerald eyed child slowed as his thoughts turned onto a darker path. Pleas and cries filled his ear, roaring over the sound of his pounding blood. How had _he _have found him. A cruel voice spilled into the air and a bright light speed through the night. Then all Elenion knew was pain.

Legolas wanted to kill something. He wanted to rest. He wanted to eat. But most of all he wanted to scream long and loud in frustration as he combed the woods with the other elves in search of a small elfling. The blond had arrived hours before at Rivendell under orders by his father to meet the newest member of the Elvin community- the new elfling everyone was creating a big fuss about.

He had only just gotten through the gates when he had noticed a commotion going around the market place. The normally graceful elves were frantic and panicked and it was glaringly obvious in their actions. A short trip to the Lord's house had given him the answer to the mess and volunteered his services to help find the Twins newest brother and Elrond's newest son.

Now, here he was, hours in, trekking through the woods he had just left to find some silly little elfling whom probably had thrown a temper from being denied one thing or other. Sighing, the Elvin Prince continued half heartedly calling for the child.

"Elenion! Elenion!" Tiredly, Legolas continued on, resigning himself to the fact he would not be getting any rest till the brat was found. Exasperated the Prince stopped and leaned against the closest tree. He was tired and all he wanted to do was sleep, he would only stop for a moment. Legolas closed his eyes. Relaxing the elf expanded his senses allowing his aura to mix with the world's, threading through the colors deftly as he listened to the soft hum of the wind.

_Hurt_. _He is hurting. Pain. Sorrow. Death. _The wind whispered into the Prince's ear. A blood curling scream filled the air, causing Legolas to jump.

Quickly, Legolas began to move, warily making his way toward the source of the scream. Moonlight illuminated the forest allowing him to see without strain as he ventured forward. A clearing appear ahead, nearly hidden to the world by the brush and wildlife and in it a small child dressed in Elvin clothing lay thrashing on the ground clearly in pain.

_Help him. Help him. Pain. So much pain. Death. Life. Rebirth. Help him. _The wind became louder in his ears as the child pulled himself up despite the spasms in his muscles.

"Elenion!" Legolas moved, a gentle breeze played against his hair, brushing the strands playfully.

The elfling's head whipped towards him long raven hair flaring in the moonlight and for a moment Legolas forgot to breath. The elfling was petite and lither with pale skin and beautifully deep emerald eyes, in other words…

Gorgeous.

"Elenion?" Legolas called softly. The child did not answer, instead the blond noted how the boy track of his weapons and hands. _What…? _

Then the emerald eyed child was moving. The elf prince stopped mid-step as he realized that Elenion was now nowhere to be seen.

"Elenion?" Legolas called out. The child did not answer, "Elenion, everyone is looking for you! Come out!" The prince yelled.

Harry was moving, the enemy had found him and he had no one there to back him up. The memory of his time in the dark woods of Germany was superimposing itself onto of the present. Who had told? No one should have known he was coming here.

Legolas stood tensely in the middle of the clearing. Where had the child gone and why was he hiding?

"You know you have a lot of people looking for you, little one." The prince said warily into the clearing, sharp brown eyes watching the area closely. Nothing. The child was good at hiding.

Clouded green orbs narrowed as they watched the figure stroll into the middle of the clearing. Tall and confident and baring a sword.

Lucius Malfoy had entered the domain.

Harry watched the blond take in his surroundings and call out tauntingly. Did they really thing he would rush out like he use to? It had been years since he had been that stupidly hotheaded. The man continued to call out. The small wizard smirked darkly before shifting further into the shadows as he watched the prince. If he wanted Harry to fight, who was he to deny him. There was a reason all Death Eaters were wary of him after all.

He was their boogie man.

Adrenaline coursed through his veins vanishing his aches and pains into the corner of his mind. Harry grabbed a nearby stick, deftly transfiguring it into a sword before allowing more magic to seep into it to make it stronger- sharper. Carefully the emerald eyed boy began to weave his magic into the air, saturating the clearing with his essence and allowing his senses to mix into the world's. It was time.

Legolas shivered as a wave of something foreign passed over him putting him on alert. Slowly he drew his sword, cautiously moving around the tree cove. He had to find Elenion and he had to find him quickly. A flash of silver was the only warning he got to avoid having his head chopped off.

"Elenion!" Legolas yelled bewildered as the elfling charged swiftly towards him with a sword he had not seen on the child's person before. The blond rolled out of the way as the boy moved against him again, noting distantly as he did the blank expression on the child's face drawing his sword in precaution.

"Elenion!" Legolas tired again.

This was the boy right? This was the elfling and Legolas was not risking his life to subdue some random child right? The blond groaned ducking another shot.

_CLANG! _

Sword meet sword and held. Legolas pushed and was surprised to find himself on almost even ground with the fragile looking elfling.

Harry swore inside his head as he supplemented his muscles with magic, cursing his small frame even while he drove forward overbalancing Lucius with a vicious tackle. The blond grunted briefly before getting to his feet, this time more guarded.

Legolas winced at sharp impact in his chest. Why was the child fighting him? How did he learn to do that? How taught him how to use a sword? The blond saw how at ease Elenion was with his sword and how fluid his attacks were despite the emerald eyed boy 's age, which made him wonder. What had Elenion been through that would require he learn to defend himself to efficiently, so young? But most importantly, Legolas wanted to know: Where the hell was everyone else?

"Elenion?" Legolas called tentatively.

The night was humid. Chokingly so, Harry noted. Lucius stood defensively in the clearing, gray narrow eyes watched the boy savior stalked the shadows. Harry smirked, gaze chilling as he swung his sword in a casual arch, transfigured blade gleaming in the moonlight.

"Come for your Death Lucius?" Harry murmured into the night slinking towards the tall blond gracefully.

_Lucius? _Legolas jumped out of the way as the young elfling swiftly lunged forward, managing to catch the Prince's cheek before he could fully dodge the strike. Legolas swore. Enough was enough. Seamlessly the blond took his stance and waited.

The world around Legolas felt heavy, like the air itself was trying to suffocate him. Still as he shifted to center himself he could not help but feel the undertones of wafting bitterness. There was a blur of movement to his left. Instinctively he brought his sword out and counted, dropping abruptly into an unpredictable sweeping kick to push the smaller worrier off balance.

Harry stumbled, his legs a little numb and tingling from the kick which had pinched a nerve. _Shit_. He thought before attempting to regain his footing. A second move from Lucius and the emerald eyed boy found himself on the ground with a sword at his throat. Panicking Harry reached for his magic which at the moment refused to listen to him. _Refused to hurt the blond. _

"Elenion! ELENION!" Legolas called trying to snap the boy from what ever daze he was under as Elenion continued to struggle.

"ELENION!" The elfling nicked himself against Legolas's sword a thin line of blood appearing on the pale skin of the child's neck.

"Shit," The blond cursed throwing his sword away even as he held the boy down trying to asses the injury.

"What are you waiting for Lucius?" Elenion hissed, words breathless and eyes narrowed as he continued to try and escape Legolas's hold. "Aren't you going to kill me like you killed Draco?" Legolas ignored Elenion eyes focusing on something that had gleamed in the light. A pendent? The blond paused a deft hand moving to grab it.

"LET GO OF THAT!" The emerald eyed child roared. Legolas ignored him gaze taking in the design in shock. It was exactly the same image from his dreams. A black dragon that rose like smoke incased in glass and ice.

"Where did you get that?" Legolas demanded.

"Where do you think?" The child sneered. Legolas growled, not to be denied.

"If you don't tell me I'll-"

"What torture me?" Elenion scoffed, "You've tried remember?"

Legolas froze. _Tortured? What in the world… _The Prince grip around the pendent tightened as a burst of dismayed energy made it's way into the atmosphere. Elenion stilled as the energy feed into his pendent causing it to glow and distract him from the Prince allowing Legolas to knock the child out quickly.

Green eyes closed as the child's last questioning thoughts lingered in his slowly darkening mind. _Why was Draco's pendent glowing._

**Please tell me if you spot errors or plotholes. I've been reading this over and over again and I keep thinking there's something off and I'm not seeing it. **

Disclaimer: **The Things They Carry** is based off the book.

**J. Scars**

**6.6.2011**


	7. Questions

**Title: From Far Away**

**Author: Jagged Scars**

**Pairing: Pending**

**Status: Work in Progress**

**Rating: M**

**Wanted: beta reader**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings**

**Summary: Harry has lost his reasons to stay in his own world. His magic takes him to a world called Middle Earth. He finds himself in new life and perhaps even a new family. HP/LOTR crossover will be slash.**

* * *

**Welcome to the seventh Installment of From Far Away:**_** Questions**_

* * *

_In ten minutes they were all going to die. _

_ There was a tension that hung in the air. A tentative calm that threatened to break at any moment as everyone waited breathless for the End to start. Thunder roared outside their shelter, echoing in the distance, like an enraged lion._

_Harry stood grimly overlooking the crowds gathered within the Great Hall, scared but determined to make a stand in these last few hours. Emerald eyes took in the too young faces. The grayed expressions and the white knuckled grips, these children were too young to be fighting for their lives._

_ Ron was mumbling under his breath. Hermione was attempting to lose herself in a thick tome. Harry had taken to playing with his wand, twirling the slim wood around his fingers trying to keep his hands from shaking. His heart pounded in his ears drowning out the low murmurs circulating around the room. The emerald eyed boy forced himself still. He needed to calm down or he would be useless. _

_ Dean Thomas was in the corner messing with a drum they had found in an abandoned room within the castle, but it was Neville Longbottom how actually started the chant._

_ "We are the dreamers who fight for our freedoms and we are the fighters who will not die. We are the children who play in the shadows and we are the ones who are left behind. So come all you worriers we'll march to the anthems and come all you fighters we will prevail. God help the souls who should fall during battle. Protect all our loved ones should we fail. "_

_ Slowly it grew. Starting low before gaining volume as more people joined in, encompassing the hall with their voices. There was no turning back now. In five minutes the Wards of Hogwarts would be no more and moments after Death would be upon them. But not, Harry smiled grimly, without a fight. The emerald eyed boy signaled to Neville, Luna, Ron and Hermione._

_ "It's time."_

_They could hear the hum of the Wards crackle in the air. Magic saturated the air till it almost seems to be tangible, pressing down on them with a chocking force. Harry stepped off the elevated platform the teachers' table used to sit on at dinner and into the crowd which parted before him like the sea as he made his way to the doors._

_Steps, slow and confident the raven haired savior walked passed his peers. Head held high as he and his chosen people stood before the assembly._

_Ron looked out at the grim crowd lips pursed in determination before he opened his mouth to address the mass. _

"_Running is not an option." The red head stated eyes hard stance confident. _

"_Hiding is not an option." Hermione continued snapping her book closed sharply._

"_Defeat is not an option." Luna's whimsical smile was nowhere to be seen._

"_We'll fight with everything we have and continue fighting with everything we haven't." Neville grinned viciously._

_Harry twirled his wand around his fingers once more, gripping it firmly when it finished it's rotation then pumping it into the air to cast beautiful sparks. "We'll be victorious because anything else is unacceptable!" The crowd cheered in rally._

_The magic in the air snapped and fizzled. A loud boom echoed outside the entrance doors. The wards had come down. They would make their stand here or they would die trying. _

"_Ready guys?" Harry asked._

"_Yeah," Ron answered._

"_On your mark…" Something big crashed into the large oak doors, "Get set…" They could hear deep roars over the thunder and heavy pounding. Giants, the five realizes just as the doors came down in a loud fall. "Go." _

The elves of Rivendell were worried. Legolas could see it in the bags below their eyes and the drag in their step. He could see it in the lack of care they paid to their tasks and the general drop of their shoulders. The young prince could understand their worry. Their young charge had yet to wake from his faint two das ago and there seemed to be nothing any of the healers could do about it.

Elenion's pale face was pinched even lost to the darkness as he was. Legolas could make out the many scars that littered the child's skin. Thick. Jagged. Malicious. Even now, fully healed and nearly gone the blond could feel the dark intent behind many of them.

Torture. Elenion had said. Elenion had been tortured.

Lord Elrond had confided he had speculated as much. But to actually have it confirmed. Well… there one only so many places a man could hide before someone found him. And, Elrond had smirked, someone _would_ find the man who had inflicted such pain upon Elenion and then that person would be in a world of _delight_.

That had been yesterday and the twins were itching to go out and hunt down the bastards. Legolas sighed, allowing himself to slump into his seat. Then there was that other thing that vexed him. Gray eyes sought the small pendent which hung from Elenion's slender neck, a ferocious sapphire dragon curled around some type of bird encased in glass that looked and felt like ice but burned like fire.

The dragon from his dreams.

Frustrated Legolas glared. The pendent had been pulling at his for days. Calling for him to reach out and take it. It would be so easy to steal it to kill the child. The boy was unconscious all he had to do was wrap his hand around Elenion's throat…

_Kill. Murder. Steal._

"NO!" It was a spell. A thrall. He would not be so weak as to succumb. Legolas would not fall to this item's enchantments and as soon as he was able he would rid the elfing of the cursed thing as well. No doubt this was what brought about all the child's misery. Yes. Yes. That's what he should do. He would take it and hid it. No one but he would know.

Resolved, Legolas reached for the necklace, determined to rid the world of its existence only to be stopped by a small hand and an iron grip.

"What are you doing?" Elenion chocked out harshly. Emerald eyes fierce as they took in the blond, Legolas stared but did not answer. There was something familiar there.

"What are you doing?" The boy repeated angrily. The small fist applying enough pressure to his hand to snap Legolas from his daze.

"You're awake!" The blond exclaimed ignoring the question. Refusing to acknowledge even to himself how close he had been to giving in. Pulling his hand free, the blond raised it to Elenion's forehead to check for temperature ignoring the way the boy flinched and tried to pull away concentrating instead on how Elenion's body shivered. "Who is Luc-"

"Ada! Ada! Elenion's awake!" Aragorn cried from the doorway which he had just entered interrupting Legolas mid question before rushing to the elfling's side flinging himself onto the tiny elf. "Elenion you mustn't worry us so!"

Elenion smiled apologetically, though internally he was frowning eyes never leaving Legolas as he silently comforted the clinging Aragorn. Luc? The child wondered. Luc? Flashes of the fight moments before fainting against someone with blond hair and grey eyes…

Lucius. Shit.

The door opened once more this time admitting the twins.

"Little doll!" They cheered causing the emerald eyed child to scowl in response, his attentions now on the new comers.

Legolas watched as the brothers gathered around the young one. Elladan pulling the child into his lap so the family could fit onto the bed.

"How are you feeling little one?" Elrohir inquired. Elenion shrugged eyes flashing briefly back to the prince as he responded. Something both brothers and Legolas himself noted.

Sighing, the Prince excused himself knowing now was not the time for his questions. Like who was Lucius and what had he done? Where had Elenion's sword gone? How did he learn to fight like that? Where had he gotten that pendent?

Legolas frowned. He had kept a couple of things from Elrond thinking to get answers first. From what the twins had said the child was very secretive and without favor the boy was not likely to talk and if favor did not help then blackmail was just as good because obviously the boy was hiding something.

**A/N: Sorry it's kind of short. I kind of forgot where I am going with this since it's been a while. Someone tell me when you find the errors. I'm looking at it and I know something's wrong but I'm not sure what. Thanks.**

**P.S. Looking for a beta. Anyone interested? PM**

**J. Scars**


End file.
